07 Consenso Ilusório
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Depois de 7 anos, a família Kennedy retornam aos EUA. Durante a visita, os filhos de Claire e Leon são raptados. Wesker está morto, quem será o inimigo? Claire parte em busca de respostas e conta com uma velha amiga. Continuação de Eternidade Líquida.
1. New York, New York

No aeroporto de New York, um homem espera ansioso ao lado da esposa por um vôo.

- Eles já estão atrasados em 1h30. Quando vão chegar? - perguntava o marido, impacientemente.

- Você sabe o que a neve faz naqueles países nórdicos. Temos que aguardar, não tem jeito - disse a esposa.

Depois de meia hora, o vôo esperado finalmente pousou. O marido, com cicatrizes no rosto, puxou sua esposa oriental para perto de onde ocorria o desembarque.

- Está parecendo uma criança - disse Ada rindo.

- Ei, não me zoa! É a primeira vez que verei a Samantha, estou empolgado para conhecer minha sobrinha!

- Então sua ansiedade acabou. Olha eles ali!

Dentre as pessoas que saiam apressadas, um casal andava calmamente. O homem de cabelos loiro-escuros segurava um garoto pelas mãos, enquanto uma mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados empurrava um carrinho.

- Finalmente! - exclamou Edward, correndo em direção ao irmão.

Depois dos abraços, Eddie e Ada se aproximaram do carrinho. Uma menininha estava dormindo.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – Ada perguntou.

- Um ano e oito meses - respondeu Claire.

- Tio Eddie, eu tenho 7 anos!

- Já está ficando velho, Dean. Deixa eu ver se você já está do meu tamanho - brincou o tio.

Todos entraram no carro e seguiram em direção a casa de Edward e Ada.

- Obrigado, irmão. A Claire e o Dean já estavam me enchendo o saco, querendo passar as férias em NY. Decidi por livre espontânea pressão conceder esse desejo - disse ele.

- Não me culpe, foi o Dean - disse Claire, rindo.

- Eu? Foi a Sammy!

- Não fale mentiras. Samantha ficaria no país da neve pela vida toda, não é mesmo, Sammy?

- Sim – disse a garotinha, envergonhada.

- Mas eu não gosto da Finlândia, é muito frio lá! E o papai, que sempre está fora, nunca nos levou pra viajar- disse Dean.

- Bem, mas agora esse tempo que fiquei ausente acabou. E para compensar você, olha o que eu trouxe.

Leon entregou um folheto para o filho. Ele leu com dificuldades.

- O que é Expo GX?

- Uma feira só de video-games! - disse Claire.

Os olhinhos de Dean brilharam. Desde pequeno ele sempre foi fã de jogos.

- Quem sabe a gente não vê a Lara Croft lá? – disse o tio de Dean, sorridente.

- Edward! - disse Ada, batendo de leve no ombro do marido.

O clima era de total descontração. Há quase 7 anos Claire e Leon viviam isolados com os filhos na Finlândia. Apesar da morte de Wesker, os pais dos Redfield- Kennedy não estavam tão certos quanto à segurança do país natal. Mas depois de uma conversa com Trent e Edward, Leon mudou de idéia. Apesar de toda a felicidade, o ex-novato da RPD dizia a todo instante que eles estavam à passeio e não iriam se mudar para os EUA.

Chegando em casa, Claire pegou Sammy no colo e ajeitou um lugar para a filha dormir. Enquanto isso, Dean achou o PSP 5.0 de seu tio e já estava bem entretido. Ada conversava com Claire no quarto enquanto Leon e seu irmão bebiam uma cerveja.

- Nossa, nada como uma cerveja americana!

- Deve ter sido difícil a adaptação de vocês por lá. Aquele país neva vinte e quatro horas e nunca bate um sol! Eu não conseguiria ficar lá.

- É, nós não nos adaptamos tão bem quanto você pensa. Se esses dias transcorrerem bem, volto a morar aqui.

- Seria uma boa - disse Eddie, pensativo.

- O que foi?

- É que nossa mãe está morando aqui perto.

- E o que isso tem a ver? Ela é a dona de New York? Por isso não posso me mudar?

- Calma, maninho. Eu sei como vocês nunca se deram bem, só estou te notificando, para você não ser pego de surpresa como aconteceu em Raccoon City.

O restante do dia transcorreu normalmente. Claire, Leon, Dean e Sam ficaram no grande quarto de hóspedes e descansaram bem.

No dia seguinte, Edward e Leon saíram cedo de casa. Claire e Ada ficaram com as crianças.

Claire estava fazendo almoço enquanto Ada brincava com Sammy. Dean, para variar, estava jogando o PSP 5.0.

A campainha tocou e Ada foi atender. Ao ver quem era, ficou completamente sem graça.


	2. CobraSogra

- Ah, olá!

- Olá, Ada. Como vão as coisas por aqui?

- Bem. Sabe, Sra. Patrice, estou de saída e...

- Deixa de ser tolinha, menina. Eu e Suzie trouxemos panquecas de chocolate para o almoço.

- Chocolate? - perguntou Sammy, querendo ter certeza do que seus ouvidinhos captaram.

Patrice entrou na casa junto com Suzie. Ada queria nesse exato momento matar seu marido.

- E quem é essa criança adorável? - perguntou Suzie.

- Sammy - disse a pequena.

- E quantos aninhos você tem? - perguntou Patrice.

Nesse momento, Sam mostrou todos os dedos e abaixava-os aleatoriamente.

- Que gracinha de menina! Quem é a mãe? Uma amiga sua?

- Tia Ada, tia Ada! O memory card do tio Eddie está quebrado. Eu posso consertar? - perguntou Dean, com o console na mão.

Patrice olhou o garoto. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e sua fisionomia era parecida com a de alguém que ela conhecia.

- Pode sim, Dean.

O garoto correu de volta para o quarto. Na sala, Ada acomodou Patrice e Suzie. queria manter as duas o mínimo possível em sua casa, pois sabia que isso iria dar briga.

- Eu vou colocar as panquecas na geladeira - disse Suzie, já tomando a liberdade e indo para a cozinha.

Claire estava preparando um prato finlandês quando viu uma moça loira entrando.

- Olá! - disse a moça recém-chegada.

- Olá! - respondeu Claire, logo voltando a seus afazeres.

- Me chamo Suzzane e você?

- Claire.

- Muito prazer, Claire. Você é amiga de longa data da Ada?

- Pode-se dizer que sim - disse ela, lembrando das histórias de Ada/Leon, Ada tentando matá-la, Ada presa e Ada redimida.

- E suponho que aquelas crianças...

- Sim, são meus filhos - disse Claire, espetando a faca com força na tábua de carne.

Suzanne ficou com receio e saiu.

A hora que Claire terminou os preparativos do almoço, pediu a ajuda de Ada para servir a mesa. Entrando na sala de jantar, viu Patrice e Suzzane sentadas. Dean estava sentados em algumas almofadas e Sammy na cadeirinha.

Claire e Ada colocaram os pratos na mesa. Macarrão com peixe era a especialidade que a Sra. Kennedy aprendeu a cozinhar na Finlândia.

- E então, Claire. Você mora por aqui? - começou a indagar Suzie.

- Não. Estou a passeio.

- Onde está o pai dessas crianças? - perguntou Patrice.

- Não sei. Saiu com o irmão dele. Deve estar de volta daqui a pouco. Ele nunca perderia a hora do almoço - disse ela, rindo.

- Não se importa em saber por onde seu marido anda? Qual é o nome dele? O que ele faz?

Patrice começou a disparar perguntas atrás de perguntas e Claire não estava gostando nada disso. Um pouco impaciente, ela perguntou:

- E por que a senhora quer saber?

- Curiosidade, apenas - disse a senhora, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Meu marido é agente da CIA, já trabalhou com o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Atualmente ele embarca periodicamente em pequenas missões.

Dean, que se orgulhava muito do pai, levantou-se na cadeira e pulou no chão. Levantando, ele fez dos dedos uma arma e atirou nos monstros imaginários. Sammy se revirava na cadeirinha e Ada a soltou para brincar com o irmão. Eles corriam e depois Dean falou.

- Meu nome é Leon Scott Kennedy, seu salvador, minha donzela!

Sammy correu e abraçou o irmão. Ada e Claire acharam a brincadeira engraçada. Mas Suzie e Patrice não podiam dizer o mesmo.

- Esses pirralhos são filhos do Leon? - perguntou Suzie, incrédula.

- Como é que é? - disse Claire, invocada.

Ada sabia que esse encontro de sogra e ex-noiva do Leon não daria certo. Rezou para que os dois homens da casa chegassem logo.


	3. Intriga é meu sobrenome

Leon e Edward chegaram em casa. Viram Claire saindo com malas e Dean empurrando o carrinho de Sammy.

- Vão sair sem a gente? - perguntou Eddie, num tom brincalhão.

Mas Leon já conhecia sua esposa. Ela estava extremamente aborrecida.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele.

- Não podemos continuar hospedados na casa da Ada.

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Eddie.

- Vamos embora, Leon, por favor! - suplicou Claire.

Leon, não sabia como agir, mas já imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Vá com ela. Eu resolvo as coisas por aqui.

Consentindo, Leon abriu a porta da caminhonete alugada e partiram.

Eddie abriu a porta. Ada estava sentada no sofá.

- Por que a Claire saiu daquele jeito? O que aconteceu entre vocês?

Ada estava de cabeça baixa.

- Me desculpe, Eddie. Não consegui evitar.

- Evitar o que?

- Filho amado, você finalmente chegou! - disse Patrice, abraçando-o.

- Oi, Edward - disse Suzie, ao fundo.

Conhecendo muito bem sua progenitora, Eddie perguntou:

- O que você falou para a Claire?

- Oras, nada, meu querido. Só disse o Leon não era homem para ela, que ele estava de casamento marcado com Suzie, que deveria ter sido esposa dele, em primeiro lugar. Falei também que as crianças eram mimadas, principalmente o mais velho, e que Leon não tinha vocação para ser pai, e se ela o escolheu, também não tinha a mínima vocação para ser mãe. É isso - explicou Patrice, mais tranqüila do que nunca.

- Mãe, você ficou maluca? O que a senhora vai ganhar com isso?

- Eu abrirei os olhos do seu irmão e mostrarei que Suzie é a mulher certa para ele. Ela ainda o ama, depois de todos esses anos. Ela o perdoará e o aceitará de braços abertos. Não é mesmo, querida?

- Sim, eu o amo demais - disse a moça loira.

Eddie pensou consigo mesmo antes de sua mãe e a acompanhante irem embora: "Agora entendo por que meu pai se matou..."


	4. Expo GX

Leon e sua família estavam hospedados num hotel. Hoje era o dia da feira de jogos Expo GX, edição que aconteceria numa universidade conceituada.

Chegando ao local, os dois encontraram uma antiga amiga: Sherry. As crianças dela, não tão mais crianças, estavam empolgadas e seguiram para a sessão de lançamentos. Dean foi atrás deles, assim como Sammy.

- Você está com uma aparência tão cansada.

- Me desculpe por isso, Sherry. Ser mãe não é nada fácil, ainda mais quando você conhece uma sogra que é pior do que o Tyrant.

Claire fez um resumo da história. Leon estava ao lado, falando no celular. Ao desligar, ele disse:

- Preciso ir até o escritório do Trent pois ele quer falar comigo urgente. Prometo que já volto, ok?

Concordando, Leon beijou carinhosamente a esposa e partiu.

Muitos jovens iam chegando. A movimentação era intensa e os garotos de Sherry brincavam com Dean e Sammy.

- Vá descansar. Nós cuidaremos deles pra você.

Claire não concordaria tão fácil, mas Sherry era uma pessoa de confiança. E sem querer admitir, ela realmente estava cansada.

- É, vou seguir seu conselho. Me ligue se precisar de algo, ok?

Chamando um taxi, Claire voltou para o hotel e dormiu. Quando acordou, já era noite, precisamente 18h30. Estranhou que Sherry não ligou para que Claire fosse buscá-los, e Leon ainda não tinha voltado.

Claire ligou a TV no noticiário e se arrumava quando uma notícia exclusiva acabava de chegar. O apresentador dizia que uma universidade dos Estados Unidos foi cenário de um tiroteio, deixando cerca de 20 mortos e mais de 40 feridos.

"Esses inconseqüentes com acesso facilitado a armas fazem esses estragos." - pensou ela.

'Exclusivo. Nossa correspondente, Mary-Anne, está no local do tiroteio para mais informações.'

'Boa noite. O tiroteio teve início às 18h05, quando um grupo de 10 pessoas vestidas como Master Chief do Halo entraram e dispararam contra todos os que estavam no local. '

'- Eu, eu não sabia o que fazer! Esses malucos chegaram atirando para todos os lados. Eles não se importavam se tinham crianças, velhos ou deficientes. Simplesmente, atiraram' - testemunhou um homem, ferido no ombro.

'- Eles procuravam algo, me bateram e queriam saber onde estava. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles estavam falando!' - testemunhou um adolescente com vários hematomas.

A reportagem chamou a atenção de Claire. As imagens do local mostravam a fachada da escola. Pessoas chocadas com o ocorrido recebiam auxilio da equipe médica. A roupa dos presentes no evento eram engraçadas, poderia-se dizer que ocorria uma festa a fantasia na hora do tiroteio. Uma moça foi levada numa maca até a ambulância. Um close na garota mostrou as vestimentas dela. Short marrom, blusa de alças num tom verde-água e o cabelo preso em trança.

O coração de Claire começou a bater mais forte. Ela definitivamente conhecia a mulher.

- Lara Croft - disse ela, correndo desesperada para a recepção.


	5. A cena do atentado

A polícia havia cercado o local. Claire saltou do taxi e se aproximou da faixa de Crime Scene.

- Senhora, o acesso a essa área desta proibida - disse o policial, calmamente.

- Meus filhos estão aí dentro. Eu preciso vê-los! - gritou ela.

- Qual o nome deles?

- Dean e Samantha Redfield-Kennedy.

O guarda fez um sinal e virou-se, questionando pelo rádio se alguém encontrou as duas crianças dentro da universidade.

Após a confirmação, o oficial se virou, dizendo:

- Não encontramos nenhuma criança com os nomes de... senhora?

Claire aproveitou a brecha que o guarda deu e entrou na universidade. O cenário que viu nada parecia com o de horas atrás. Andando em passos firmes e apressados, Claire chamava por seus filhos enquanto via alguns corpos que ainda não tinham sido retirados pela polícia forense. A mãe destemida entrava em todas as classes, pisava em equipamentos destruídos e continuava chamando pelo dois. Nenhuma resposta.

Com o coração apertado, ela vasculhou o vestiário por último. Nada encontrado. Quando ia sair, ouviu uma voz:

- Claire... - sussurrava a voz.

Abrindo a porta onde a plaquinha "Limpeza" estava escrito, viu uma garota agachada, abraçando suas pernas e de cabeça baixa. Se ajoelhando, Claire perguntou:

- O que aconteceu aqui, Sherry? Vamos, me diga!

- Entraram atirando... As pessoas começaram a correr e... eu me perdi dos outros... simplesmente não consegui me manter calma... meus amigos... estão mortos... eu... eu...

Sherry estava em estado de choque, não conseguia pensar e nem falar direito. Claire a abraçou e depois de Sherry chorar muito, veio a inevitável pergunta:

- Onde estão Dean e a Sam?

- Não sei... eu não sei.

Claire estava com um nó na garganta. Não tinha encontrado seus pequenos em lugar algum. Mas tinha que ser forte naquele instante. Se começasse a chorar também, Sherry podia piorar.

- Você ainda é a Sherry corajosa que eu conheci?

A garota loira nada disse.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Apoiando Sherry em seu braço esquerdo, ambas saíram. A equipe médica correu e atendeu Sherry imediatamente.

- A senhora está bem? - perguntou uma paramédica.

Claire acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

- Então por favor deixe essa área - disse a mulher de branco, ríspida.

Leon ficou sabendo da notícia através da Internet. Enquanto se encaminhava para o local, ligava desesperadamente para o celular de sua mulher, mas só chamava.

Chegando ao local, Leon viu Claire sentada na calçada, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Claire - gritou ele, correndo até ela.

Levantando-se com esforço, ela abraçou o marido e liberou toda a carga que vinha segurando. Chorou muito e dizia entre soluços:

- Eu não sei onde eles estão! Não quero que eles me deixem que nem a Lenneth nos deixou!

- Está tudo bem. Eu vou entrar em contato com todos que eu conheço. Alguém deve tê-los visto. Não se preocupe. Eles são espertos. Dean deve estar protegendo a irmãzinha dele.

As palavras de Leon fizeram Claire chorar ainda mais. Levando a esposa para o carro, o ex-policial da RPD se aproximou de uma das ambulâncias e depois de conversar com um paramédico, colocou no bolso um vidrinho. Entrando no carro, olhou as feições da esposa e com pesar acelerou o carro rumo ao hotel.

Já em seu quarto, Leon deu o calmante que conseguiu com o homem da ambulância para Claire e sua esposa dormiu.

Pegou seu celular e fez diversas ligações. Essa busca por alguém que pudesse fornecer informações durou a noite toda.

De manhã, Leon recebeu uma chamada de alguém que podia ter uma notícia quente sobre o tiroteio. Verificando a esposa, que dormia pesadamente, Leon se arrumou e antes de sair, disse:

- Vou trazer nossas crianças de volta. Eu prometo.


	6. Hora de agir

Claire acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Não sabia o quanto tinha dormido, mas sentia que nem 50 noites de sono a fariam descansar. Levantou-se devagar e olhou para o lado. Para variar, Leon não estava no quarto. Na mesa perto da porta, um bilhete assinado pelo seu marido dizia que ele tinha ido até o delegacia de polícia local e que voltava logo.

Ela bem que tentou se distrair, mas a imagem de seus filhos apareciam cada vez que ela piscava, a voz de Dean e Sammy preenchiam o recinto cada vez que ela respirava. Aquela situação era angustiante, e só de pensar que seus pequenos poderiam estar perdidos, passando fome e sede, correndo perigo ou até mortos, Claire sentia uma pontada no peito.

Colocou uma roupa básica e se dirigiu até um banco.

- Bom dia. Quero acessar o cofre de número em nome de Claire Redfield.

Depois das devidas verificações, um funcionário a levou até os cofres. Digitando a senha, Claire retirou uma maleta de metal. Depois sacou o dinheiro que o casal juntava desde antes do casamento. Uma poupança que só era permitido utilizar num caso de urgência. E esse era um caso mais do que urgente.

Num hotel de quinta categoria, Claire pagou por um período de 3 horas. Entrando no quarto extremamente mal cheiroso, com goteira e sujo, ela destrancou a maleta. Vários documentos estavam guardados há anos. Um passaporte, identidade, seguro de vida, carteira de motorista e uma caixa preta. Abrindo a caixa com o maior cuidado, ela olhou o conteúdo e a fechou rapidamente. Estava insegura. Não sabia se o que ela estava prestes a fazer estava certo. Mas não havia certo ou errado quando o assunto era defender sua prole. Claire abriu novamente caixa e pensou consigo mesma que valia a pena se sacrificar pelos pequenos Sammy e Dean.


	7. Onde está a confiança?

Uma moto em alta velocidade cortava as ruas de New York. O motoqueiro reduziu a velocidade e estacionou na frente de uma loja.

Um sininho anunciou a entrada de um freguês na loja de armas. Contente, um adolescente de mais ou menos 22 anos correu para atender o balcão. Estava ansioso pois era seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Bem vindo a Harm and Be Harmed. Em que posso ajudá-la?

Depois de tirar o capacete e olhar cuidadosamente as mercadorias, disse:

- Quero uma Glock, uma Uzi e uma Grenade Launcher.

Colocando as armas no balcão, o rapaz cheio de espinhas no rosto calculou o preço da compra.

- É a senhora que vai usar isso?

Ela estava muito ocupada contando as notas e não respondeu. Entregando o dinheiro ao moço, ele insistiu em puxar conversa:

- Vai caçar?

- É - respondeu ela, secamente.

- E que animal a senhora vai descarregar esse arsenal?

- Num que mereça sofrer até os últimos segundos de vida.

O jovem vendedor achou que a frase era carregada de ódio e que a moça bonita não ia caçar veados ou javalis.

Pegando o que adquiriu, ela colocou numa caixa e em seguida na mochila que carregava nas costas. Saiu da loja e seguiu em disparada na sua moto.

Do outro lado da cidade, Leon chegou no hotel. No elevador, ficou remoendo a frustração que sentia. Ele perdeu tempo precioso na delegacia. Um ladrãozinho de meia-tigela disse que era o autor dos disparos. Depois de tomar uns socos, revelou que não tinha sido ele, mas ele conhecia quem era. Prometeu que revelaria tudo se lhe dessem proteção e imunidade. Mas tarde, ao puxar a enorme ficha do meliante, foi concluído que ele nada mais queria do que ser poupado de seus outros crimes mentindo que sabia do tiroteio na universidade.

Leon chegou ao quarto. Tinha passado a noite em claro e estava exausto. Jogou-se na cama, olhou para o lado e não viu ninguém.

- Claire? - chamou ele, deixando seus olhos pesados se fecharem. Mas nem havia passado 5 minutos o celular dele tocou.

- Alô?

- Senhor Kennedy, meu nome é Carmem Roswell e eu sou do departamento de segurança do banco onde o senhor possui uma conta corrente e poupança. Verificamos que hoje o foi realizado um saque de US$300.500,00 de sua conta. Estou ligando apenas para confirmar se o senhor tinha conhecimento desse saque.

- Como é que é? - disse ele, sonolento.

- Sr. Kennedy, foi o senhor que sacou US$300.500,00 de sua conta poupança?

Leon agora estava totalmente despertado. Mil pensamentos surgiram em sua mente. Ele só conseguiu responder:

- Ligo depois.

Discou os números de Claire, mas caiu na caixa postal.

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo? - disse ele, bravo.

Tentou mais duas vezes e na última, a ligação foi completada.

- Claire, onde você está?

- Por que quer saber?

- Você sacou o dinheiro da nossa poupança. O que vai fazer com essa grana?

- Vou achar nossos filhos - respondeu ela, secamente.

- Claire... eu também estou procurando eles. Tem gente minha procurando eles. Estamos fazendo o possível e eu estou fazendo o impossível para achá-los. Por favor, volte para cá e vamos procurar nossas crianças juntos.

Nem um pouco comovida com as palavras do marido, ela apenas disse, antes de desligar na cara dele.

- Não. Eu vou sozinha!


	8. Quem pede, recebe

Leon foi até a casa do irmão. Quando Ada abriu a porta e se deparou com um Leon transtornado, chamou seu marido imediatamente.

- O que houve? - perguntou Ada.

- Além das crianças terem sumido, Claire também evaporou.

- Como assim?

- Ela sacou dinheiro da nossa conta e disse que ia procurar nossos filhos sozinha.

- Ah não! Ela só pode estar maluca! - exclamou Eddie.

- Ou desesperada. Deve ser difícil uma mãe perder o filho desse jeito – disse Ada.

Leon, com a cabeça afundada nas mãos, disse:

- Era só o que me faltava. Tentei ligar um monte de vezes, mas ela cancelou o celular dela.

- É isso o que dá, não segurar a mulher em rédeas firmes.

Mal acreditando no que ouviu e no que via, Patrice estava sentada na mesa com Suzie.

- Leon... Por que me envergonha dessa forma? Não cuida dos filhos que dependiam de você e nem tem controle sobre sua esposa.

Explodindo de fúria, Leon se levantou do sofá e gritou:

- Cale a sua maldita boca!

Suzie somente observava. Eddie e Ada faziam o mesmo.

- Se tivesse ficado com Suzie, nada disso aconteceria. Você não seria policial, logo não teria essa máfia atrás da sua família e viveria feliz com ela numa casinha de cercado branco e daria muitos netinhos pra mim. O que você me deu com aquela outra foram dois pestes, o garoto é pior do que qualquer um que já vi.

Leon abaixou a cabeça e fechou os punhos o mais forte que pode.

- Mãe, pára com isso! - alertou Eddie.

- Por que a senhora não se mata como o papai e nos poupa de sua presença? - Leon disse, aos berros.

- Deseja a morte de sua mãe, que te criou com tanto amor e carinho? - disse Suzie.

- E você fique quieta. Nada mais é do que a cadelinha da minha mãe.

Ada via que agora o clima estava esquentando ainda mais. Um bate-boca interminável entre Leon, Suzie e Patrice acabara de começar e não tinha previsão para acabar. As palavras cheias de ódio e de rancor eram gritadas em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem. A briga só parou quando Ada ouviu o celular de Leon tocar. Tomou a liberdade de atender, pois sabia que poderia ser algo importante.

- Leon! Informações para você! - gritou Ada três vezes antes de Leon se desligar da briga e atender.

- Sim, aqui é Leon Kennedy... Sei... Certo... Qual é o endereço?

Edward logo pegou um bloquinho de anotações e uma caneta e os deu para que seu irmão anotasse o que lhe era dito.

- Ok, estarei aí em 30 minutos.

Desligando o telefone, Leon respirou fundo.

- Mais uma pista? - perguntou Eddie, esperançoso.

- Sim. Só não sei se ela é verdadeira ou não. Já interroguei 3 caras que diziam ter envolvimento no tiroteio, mais eles só eram ladrões de carros e de caixas eletrônicos. Espero que dessa vez realmente seja algo que me interesse.

- Vai perder seu tempo enquanto seus filhos estão agonizando pela morte? - questionou Suzie, num tom de voz que dava a entender que os filhos eram dela também.

- Vão pro inferno! As duas!

Leon saiu apressadamente da casa de seu irmão.

- Ei, mano, espere!

Dando uma corridinha, Edward se aproximou e perguntou.

- Que informação você recebeu dessa vez?

- Trent está na delegacia. Prenderam um homem que jura trabalhar para quem encomendou o tiroteio na universidade. Tomara que seja verdade.

- Boa sorte - desejou Edward.

- Deseje sorte para quem eu interrogar. Sorte de sair inteiro - disse Leon friamente, apertando os punhos novamente.


	9. Nos velhos amigos está a nova esperança

Já era madrugada em Indiana quando um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos chegou em casa. Avançou lentamente pela porta mas sentiu que tinha algo errado. Pressentiu algum perigo e sem desconfiar de seus sentidos, sacou um revólver, virou-se rapidamente e atirou 4 vezes.

- Fique calmo! - gritou uma mulher dos arbustos.

Ainda apontando a arma, o homem viu uma moça de cabelos castanho-avermelhados se aproximar.

- Claire, é você?

- Sim, Alex. Me desculpe por ter te assustado. É que eu preciso de sua ajuda e não quero levantar suspeitas.

A porta da casa se abriu bruscamente e uma mulher de pele clara e loira apareceu com uma shotgun em punhos.

- Está tudo bem, Liv. É apenas a Claire.

- Sim, eu me lembro dela - disse a norueguesa, abaixando a arma.

- Já que não quer ser vista, por que não entra e nos diga o que quer?

Concordando, Claire, Alex e Liv foram até a cozinha.

- Sei que passaram-se alguns anos, mas você me parece mais abatida do que naquele laboratório subterrâneo. Aliás, como está seu garoto?

Após fazer essa pergunta, Liv se arrependeu. Claire mordia seus lábios inferiores e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Por isso preciso da ajuda de vocês. Dean, e minha filhinha Sammy foram capturados ontem à noite.

- Capturados? Por quem? - questionou Liv.

- Eu não sei! - gritou Claire, desesperada.

- Acha que eles foram escolhidos por causa do P-Virus?

- Tenho quase certeza disso.

- Mas quem poderia querê-los depois de mais de 7 anos? Wesker está morto, pelo menos o vi derreter que nem um papel higiênico sujo na chuva.

- Acredito que ainda mantém alguns amigos ou conhecidos no laboratório onde você trabalhava. Quero algum tipo de informação, tipo se algum seguidor ou discípulo do Wesker sabe de toda a história do P-Virus e que tenha interesse nas minhas crianças.

- Entendo... Mas, Claire, aquele laboratório explodiu assim que saímos, não se lembra? - Alex falou.

- Creio que nem tudo queimou naquele dia. Não é possível alguém entrar numa universidade atirando para todos os lados sem ao menos saber quem eles podiam liquidar ou não. O alvo deles era claro: Dean e Samantha. E agora eu não sei onde eles estão, nem o que aconteceu com eles, nem se eles estão mortos! Céus! Não posso perder mais um filho.

Alex lembrou-se da morte da prematura Lenneth.

- Ok. Entrarei em contato com alguns camaradas. Me deixe algum telefone onde eu possa te contactar.

Claire retirou um cartão do bolso da jaqueta e o deu para Alex.

- Aguardo ansiosamente um contato de vocês. Obrigada.

E assim Claire partiu sem rumo enquanto Alex fazia algumas ligações.


	10. Elementos de persuasão

Leon estava desgastado. Nem todas as suas missões anteriores podiam ser comparadas com essa, talvez fosse a missão mais difícil dele.

Ele chegou ao apartamento do hotel e deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente na cama. Estava pensando em muitas coisas, até que tudo foi ficando escuro e ele adormeceu.

Sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto. Depois, essa mão aquecida passou pelo pescoço e descansou no peitoral dele. Ele estava tão cansado que não teve coragem de abrir os olhos e nem de falar nada. Respirou fundo enquanto sentia as carícias e disse num sussurro, sorrindo:

- Claire...

Lentamente, sentiu os lábios dela se encontrarem com os seus. Um beijo, que embora muito apaixonado, era... estranho. Leon abriu os olhos e no escuro pode perceber uma silhueta magra e de cabelos curtos. Definitivamente não era a mulher dele. Empurrando-a para o chão, do lado da cama, ele acendeu o abajur.

- Eu não acredito nisso! - exclamou.

Suzie estava sentada no chão, do jeito que veio ao mundo.

- O que pensou que ia fazer? - disse ele, furioso.

- Leon, eu...

- Você é uma depravada!

- Mas sua mãe disse que se eu fizesse isso você ia...

Leon, antes furioso, agora tinha misturado os sentimentos de raiva e pena.

- Tenho dó de você. Não passa de um bichinho de estimação nas mãos da Patrice.

Suzie estava em pé, cobrindo suas partes com as mãos.

Leon pegou um lençol da cama e o jogou.

- Se enrole nisso e suma daqui.

O ex-policial da RPD deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Suzie, com o corpo envolvido no tecido que Leon deu, estava extremamente envergonhada com o que ia fazer.

Saindo no corredor do hotel, muitos hóspedes estavam transitando pelos corredores e a viram. Podia-se ouvir os comentários maldosos sobre ela. E o que deveria fazer? Todos aqueles estranhos estavam certos. Desde sua adolescência, pensava que tinha achado a mãe que ela nunca teve em Patrice. Foi sua companheira por muitos anos e apaixonada pelo filho caçula da Sra. Kennedy. Mas o futuro fez o favor de afastar Leon de sua cidade natal e o reencontro íntimo entre eles só aconteceu hoje. Ela lembrou-se de como seu coração apertou quando viu que o garoto e a menininha sorridente eram filhos do Leon com outra. Depois do bate-boca que Claire, Patrice e Suzie tiveram, Claire perdeu, pegou os fedelhos e foi embora. Nos dias que se passaram, Patrice deu muitos conselhos a Suzie e o desaparecimento das crianças foi como uma bomba para o casamento de Leon. E o bônus maior foi quando descobriram que Claire o tinha abandonado. Seguindo o plano da matrona de Leon, Suzie conseguiu a chave do apartamento. Chegando lá, viu seu querido homem dormindo pesadamente. Começou seu jogo de sedução às escuras, pensando que ele não iria perceber. Erro dela. Ao lembrar-se da cena humilhante de estar nua na frente de seu amado e ser rejeitada, ela andou mais rapidamente e chorou. Demorou um tempo até ela perceber que já era hora dela sair debaixo da saia de Patrice e ir viver a vida dela. E foi isso que ela fez.

Como de praxe, o telefone despertou Leon.

- Leon, aqui é o Trent. Achamos mais um homem que pode ter informações sobre as crianças!

- Mais uma dica de iceberg? - disse ele, insinuando ser uma fria.

- Ahhh... não sei. Acho melhor você vir pra cá. Ele disse um pouco para a nossa detetive e agora fechou a matraca de vez.

- O que ele contou para vocês?

- Que Sir. Eustaq Pardjey está testando algumas crianças para sua experiência.

- E quem é esse cara?

- Pardjey é um biomédico especializado em combinações de DNA. Olha, Leon, não dá pra eu te falar tudo por telefone. Venha até a delegacia e explicaremos tudo antes que você interrogue o sujeito, ok?

Concordando, Leon se vestiu e saiu.

Ás 12h44, Leon chegou na delegacia local. Se apresentou para um policial que o levou na sala onde Trent e outras 3 pessoas estavam.

Apertando a mão de todos, Leon sentou-se e pediu o relato completo do que eles já sabiam.

- O nome do interrogado é Frederick Johansson. Ele é advogado de Eustaq Pardjey. Foi preso hoje às 4h58 por embriaguez. Quando o trouxemos para fichá-lo, ele disse que tinha mais informações sobre o tiroteio na universidade. Como sabemos que o fato foi documentado por toda a mídia e qualquer um poderia inventar essa mentira, ele nos relatou que o Dr. Pardjey achou alguns relatórios e viu experiências sobre o P-Virus Upgrade - disse um homem oriental de aparentemente 30 anos.

- E temos ciência, Sr. Kennedy, que ninguém sequer poderia ter sonhado com esse vírus. Além disso, o advogado descreveu do que o P-Virus é capaz. E a informação confere - disse uma moça negra de cabelos trançados.

- Só que agora, o Sr. Johansson, após o efeito da bebedeira passar e uma terrível ressaca, creio eu, não quer mais falar nada - concluiu um homem moreno de origem latina.

- O que acha? - perguntou Trent, ansioso.

Leon levantou-se e disse:

- Usarei um pouco de persuasão. Esperem aqui.

Através do falso espelho, os 4 expectadores viram Leon entrando na sala.

- Eu já disse que não preciso de advogado. Eu mesmo farei minha defesa! - disse Johansson, um homem quarentão de cabelos e pele extremamente claros.

Calmamente, Leon pegou uma cadeira e a encostou na porta.

- Eu não sou da sua laia - disse o ex-policial da RPD.

- Ah, já sei. Você é mais um "coxinha" que veio tentar arrancar algo de mim? Não tenho nada a dizer. Só falarei algo diante de um juiz.

- Pode dar uma de esperto o quanto quiser. Mas que você vai me dizer o que eu vim escutar, ah se vai!

- E se eu não falar? Você vai me bat--

O advogado mal conseguiu terminar sua frase e tomou um soco no rosto.

- O que ele pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou o oriental.

- Ele sabe - assegurou Trent.

Do outro lado do espelho, um espetáculo estava para começar.

- Seu maluco! Não pode me bater assim. Minha integridade física é assegurada pela lei número 781--

Mais um soco, dessa vez com mais força o acertou na cabeça, perto da orelha.

O advogado, com medo, se levantou e bateu no espelho, suplicando:

- Me tirem daqui! Vou processar o estado por isso!

- Não vai poder arrancar grana do governo pois eu não trabalho para eles. Trabalho para mim mesmo.

Leon o puxou pela jaqueta e o jogou no chão. Não satisfeito, imobilizou o homem de cabelos brancos e desferiu uma combinação de chutes, pontapés e socos.

- Ele não pode fazer isso! É contra a lei - disse a moça negra, se dirigindo a porta.

Trent a alcançou, segurou-a pelo braço e disse:

- Deixe ele descontar a raiva em quem merece. Tenho certeza que esse trambiqueiro sabe de algo que possa levá-lo até o filho. Vamos esperar mais um pouco. Se eu perceber que o Leon vai matar o cara na porrada, eu interfiro, pode ter certeza.

Confiando na palavra de Trent, a moça foi para perto do vidro. Ficou impressionada com o olhar de fúria e a raiva descontrolada de alguém que já tinha passado por situações inimagináveis anteriormente.

Johansson chorava enquanto agonizava no chão.

- Não é o bastante para você, Fred? Vou caprichar mais dessa vez.

Desesperado, o homem albino berrou:

- TUDO BEM! EU FALO! SÓ NÃO ME MATE!

O homem se largou na cadeira enquanto Leon sentou-se na frente dele e cruzou os braços.

- Bem, é... Sir Eustaq recebeu uma correspondência anônima com uma pen drive. Junto recebeu uma senha para acessar os arquivos contidos na mídia. Ao abrir, se viu maravilhado com a quantidade de informação de um tal de P-Virus Upgrade. Sir Eustaq já tinha ouvido falar, mais pensou que tinha sido extinto. Porém essa pen drive tinha informações de quem poderia portar essa maravilha da genética. Um garoto de 7 anos e 11 meses e uma menina de 18 meses.

Leon apertava seu punho cada vez mais forte. As veias em seus pescoço estavam visíveis.

- Felizmente, informantes do aeroporto identificaram nossos alvos há 3 dias. Nossos agentes seguiram a família e quando surgiu a oportunidade, eles mataram quem não era útil, pegaram o que queriam e foram embora.

Com um aperto no peito, Leon fez uma pergunta, esperando que o advogado tivesse a resposta:

- E onde essas crianças estão agora?

- Num sei! - disse Frederick, numa clara mentira em tom de desdém.

O temperamento de Leon explodiu de vez. Pegou o interrogado e bateu a cabeça dele na parede duas vezes. A terceira só foi interrompida quando o agredido gritou:

- Boulevard 15, Miami!

- E por acaso devo acreditar nessa sua lorota? - disse Leon, empurrando o homem contra a parede.

- Eu tô falando sério!

Jogando o homem no chão, Leon calmamente retirou a cadeira que bloqueava a abertura da porta.

- Ela não passou - disse o advogado.

- O que?

- A garota não tem o P-Virus Upgrade no corpo. Acredito que ela será descartada numa valeta em breve - disse sarcasticamente, rindo.

Vendo que dessa vez Leon mataria Johansson, Trent se apressou e interviu.

- Venha. Vamos verificar essa informação.

Os 3 policiais continuaram interrogando o suspeito enquanto Trent checava a dica do trapaceiro.

- Não vou ficar esperando mais, Trent. Estou indo.

- Mas, Leon! Não sabemos o que esperar. E se a informação for falsa? E se for uma emboscada.

Carregando sua arma, Leon disse, determinado:

- Eu vou me arriscar.

Mais tarde, enquanto Leon estava a caminho, recebeu uma mensagem de Trent, dizendo que a informação procedia.

Algum tempo depois, Leon estava indo ao local informado. Ele dizia:

- Antes mesmo dessa confirmação, senti que era verdade o que aquele cara falou.

- Talvez você tenha adquirido um "sentido-pai" - disse Ada.

Edward só escutava enquanto dirigia. Seu irmão o chamou juntamente com Ada para o resgate das crianças. A essa altura Leon sentia que não poderia confiar e nem contar com ninguém de fora. Também, seus companheiros de missão eram mais do que qualificados.

Finalmente chegaram em seu destino: o endereço pertencia a um teatro, chamado Dream Theater.


	11. O Teatro dos Sonhos

Ao arrombarem a porta dupla do teatro, perceberam um interior mofado, com péssimo cheiro e teias de aranha.

- O "Teatro dos Sonhos" adormeceu para sempre - disse Ada, pisoteando algumas baratas.

- E então, por onde começamos? - perguntou Leon, olhando para os lados.

Edward mostrou aos dois algumas folhas amareladas.

- Acredito que esse seja o mapa do local. São 3 andares. Térreo, 1A e 2A.

Eles analisaram os papéis e chegaram num acordo.

- Ada, você pega o térreo. Eu vasculho o primeiro andar e o Ed fica com o último.

Leon distribuiu os mapas e Eddie testou a comunicação entre eles, que era feita através de um fone com microfone.

- Sempre odiei as atendentes de telemarketing - disse Ada, brincando.

Leon já se adiantou e subiu as escadas:

- Boa sorte para todos nós. Avisem qualquer novidade.

Enquanto Leon subia as escadas principais, Eddie abraçou sua esposa e disse:

- Não preciso recomendar isso, mas se cuide.

- Você também.

Com um carinhoso beijo, Edward subiu as escadarias para o segundo andar enquanto Ada entrou numa porta a 100 metros.

Nada de revelador. Apenas o camarim de algum artista. Ada jogava luz em tudo com sua lanterna, na esperança que algo pudesse chamar a atenção. Abriu armários e se deparou com um rato. Chutando o roedor para longe, iluminou o local e achou um livro de capa dourada. Na verdade, era o diário de uma atriz mirim. A menina se chamava Charlotte Miles, tinha 7 nos e adorava se apresentar. O cotidiano da garota era uma chatice, sempre fazia a mesma coisa. Ada foliou as folhas rapidamente e parou numa página. A letra era diferente. Na data de 29 de setembro de 1968, estava escrito que a garota Charlotte, agora com 12 anos, foi chamada para uma grande peça. Empolgada, a atriz mirim iria viajar para o exterior. Abaixo do texto, aparentemente, um pedaço da folha foi arrancado.

- Provavelmente tinha o tal endereço - concluiu Ada.

Vendo que perdera tempo lendo as confissões de uma criança, Ada tratou de seguir para a ala oeste do mapa.

Leon também não teve muita sorte. O primeiro andar era composto de salas onde muitos armários guardavam diversas histórias. Algumas peças estavam até em bom estado. Ele ia sair do recinto quando escutou um gemido baixinho.

- Olá?

O gemido parecia mais um choro. Choro de criança.

- Dean? Sammy?

Leon se guiou por onde o som vinha. Só não esperava que um brutamontes de 2,30 metros e 100 quilos pulasse em cima dele.

Edward não teve muitos lugares para vasculhar. O segundo andar era dividido em dois cômodos. O tio de Dean abriu uma grande porta verde.

Várias camas estavam dispostas. Exatamente 40 camas. Provavelmente era dos atores ou equipe que morava ou cuidava do Teatro. Se aproximando das camas, viu que algumas estavam com lençóis limpos e sem poeira.

"Alguém ainda dorme aqui" - pensou ele.

Mais a frente, viu que 30 camas pareciam estar ocupadas. Todas estavam cobertas por um cobertor multicolor e a impressão que se tinha era que alguém estava coberto até a cabeça.

Eddie sacou seu revólver e se aproximou de uma das camas. Um horrível odor de fruta podre já denunciava o que todos sabiam: um corpo em estado avançado de putrefação e decomposição estava deitado. Larvas e vermes faziam a festa, degustando tranquilamente a carne gélida do cadáver.

Andou em frente e foi tirando os cobertores das camas, uma a uma.

Todos estavam no mesmo jeito. Mortos há algum tempo. O calor do local ajudou a acelerar ainda mais a decomposição. Alguns, que pareciam ter morrido recentemente, tinham rostos de jovens entre 18 e 23 anos. A expressão apavorada de uns e tranqüila de outros fizeram Eddie se perguntar como aqueles coitados morreram. O primeiro morto, com larvas de mosca na boca, fez questão de se levantar e esclarecer essa dúvida.

Distraído, quando Edward se virou, quase não deu tempo. O monstro cuspiu uma mistura de vermes com vômito na altura do peito do irmão de Leon. Ele de afastou e atirou na cabeça do semi-morto. Atingido, caiu no chão e sua cabeça se espatifou, destruindo a moradia de uma comunidade de larvas.

Tirando o colete imediatamente, ele jogou sua proteção para longe. Fechou os olhos por algum tempo, tentando livrar sua mente das nojeiras que tinha visto. Só abriu os olhos quando ouviu um canto. Uma melodia conjunta, triste e em unisoro. Apontando sua arma, viu todos que estavam deitados (e mortos), agora se levantavam da hibernação e estavam com muita fome, isso era certo.

Cinco zumbis receberam tiros em suas cabeças em 10 segundos. Mas o marido de Ada ainda estava em desvantagem, pois tinha que se livrar de mais 25 zumbis. Vendo que sua munição estava acabando, Eddie deu o último tiro e partiu para o corpo a corpo. Descobriu, da pior maneira, que esses mortos-vivos não tinham o pensamento primitivo. Pareciam adivinhar cada golpe que tomariam, desviando deles e algumas vezes o contra-atacando.

Os zumbis renderam Edward. Ele ficou de joelho, segurado pelos outros. No assoalho de madeira, ouviu passos firmes se aproximando. Viu uma mulher de terninho branco, rosto desfigurado e cabelos longos e pretos se aproximar.

- Quem você pensa que é para invadir nosso espaço? - perguntou a mulher, calmamente.

- O que raios você faz por aqui? Evolui zumbis?

A moça, deu risada.

- Seu tonto. Eles não são cobaias. Pelo contrário. São voluntários em busca do benefício perfeito.

- Como é que é?

- Veja por si mesmo. Eles não são seres irracionais movidos pela fome, como os de Raccoon. Venha aqui, Charlotte.

Uma adolescente, de cabelos alaranjados e pele descascada, se aproximou da mulher de terno branco.

- Está vendo só? A garota tem todo o controle de suas faculdades mentais. Está consciente e raciocina.

- Então qual a vantagem de virar zumbi? Ficar com a pele podre e alimentar larvas? - disse ele, ainda rendido.

- Imortalidade - disse Charlotte.

- Isso é impossível! - disse ele, incrédulo.

- Muito pelo contrário. E é isso que fazemos aqui. Vivemos desde a década de 60 conduzindo nossos próprios experimentos. É claro que uma vez ou outra os testes dão errado, foi o que aconteceu com nosso querido Kenny, que vomitou em você.

- O que faremos com ele, Heidi? - perguntou Charlotte.

Heidi se aproximou de Edward, passou as mãos em seus cabelos, analisou seu corpo e depois de reparar minuciosamente em cada cicatriz que Eddie tinha no rosto, concluiu:

- Seria uma boa que ele se juntasse a nós. É bonito, forte, e trará muitas tecnologias para nos atualizarmos. Boris, pegue nosso Kit Eternity.

Edward se debatia enquanto um dos voluntários trouxe uma maletinha branca. Heidi pegou uma agulha grossa, injetou um líquido amarelo e confirmou se estava tudo certo.

- Agora fique quietinho...

Os olhos de Ed se esbugalharam quando viu o tamanho daquela agulha e a incapacidade dele se livrar das garras dos zumbis. A seringa explodiu na cara de Edward. O líquido amarelo manchou sua face.

- Que diabos...?

Olhando para a porta, Heidi viu uma mulher oriental e um homem loiro, apontando arma para eles.

- Lembra do que eu disse sobre não comer carne de humanos? A oportunidade de degustar essa iguaria chegou. Coma-os vivos! - gritou Heidi.

Os 25 integrantes avançaram em direção de Ada e Leon sem vacilarem.

Rajadas de balas da metralhadora de Ada e Leon parecia não fazer efeito.

- Eles são zumbis! Atire na cabeça deles!!! - gritou Eddie.

- Oras, cale-se. Serás meu novo parceiro, Sr. Cicatrizes - disse Heidi, que levantou Eddie pelo pescoço com apenas uma das mãos.

A moça de terninho branco sentiu algo incomodo na nuca. Cavava sua própria carne acabada com os dedos da mão direita enquanto a esquerda segurava Eddie pelo pescoço. Pegou um objeto que ainda estava quente. Um projétil.

Sem se importar, disse:

- Uns tirinhos não vão me impedir. E quer saber? Vou transformá-lo do modo convencional. Será tão prazeroso, para mim e para você.

Heidi abriu a boca e mostrou dentes perfeitamente alinhados e afiados.

Mais um tiro a acertou, dessa vez de calibre mais grosso. Ela virou-se nervosa e se deparou com uma oriental de shotgun fumegante nas mãos.

- Ei, sua vaca de carne vencida, tire as mãos do meu marido!

Eddie conseguiu se abaixar e Ada deu mais 6 tiros em Heidi. A parte esquerda de seu rosto foi totalmente destruída pelos tiros de .12, mas surpreendentemente ela se mantinha em pé.

- Espero que tenha notado que meu ponto fraco não é a cabeça. Aliás, sou imortal. Ao contrário de você, bonequinha de porcelana chinesa. Você sim, vai MORRER!

Heidi se aproximou de Ada, que lhe chutou o queixo, ou o local onde o queixo deveria estar.

As duas travavam uma luta mortal enquanto Leon distraía os zumbis. A batalha parecia não ter fim. Ada já se sentia cansada enquanto Heidi só estava começando.

- Ei, maníaca! Olha aqui sua imortalidade! - gritou Eddie.

Ela virou-se e foi decapitada pelo forte golpe de cano de ferro que recebeu no pescoço. Agora sim, ela estava morta.

- Ninguém vive sem a cabeça - disse Leon, aliviado.

- Só baratas, eca! - resmungou Ada.

- Mas para nossa sorte, a moça dos anos 60 não é rastejante, eu espero!

Caminhando para o outro cômodo, pisando nos corpos agora sem vida, Eddie perguntou:

- Como vocês sabiam que eu precisava de ajuda?

- Você esqueceu de colocar seu comunicador no Mute. Ouvimos tudo o que estava acontecendo e viemos para cá correndo.

Eddie abraçava sua mulher. Leon estava visivelmente tenso.

- Não consegui achar nada. E vocês?

A resposta dos dois foi negativa.

Ada contou para Eddie que Leon se deparou com um homenzarrão e o matou. Ele não era zumbis como os outros. De fato, ele usava o colete com o emblema de uma seguradora.

- Estranho. Será que esses lunáticos recebiam apoio de alguém?

- Com certeza. Eles tiravam dinheiro de algum lugar - disse Ada para Eddie.

- Já olhou a sala da esquerda?

- Ainda não, maninho. Como pode ver, eu estava ocupado.

Leon abriu a grande porta vermelha onde o velho aviso proibia a entrada de pessoas não-autorizados.

- Acho que esse aviso perdeu o valor em 1968, quando esse teatro foi fechado - disse Ada, que leu alguns documentos no andar térreo.

O local, que parecia um galpão independente, guardava tranqueiras e sucata. Grandes moldes representavam cenários como florestas, biblioteca e praia. Armários, sofás e mobílias em geral estavam empilhados. Não havia espaço nem para andar.

- Podemos vender essas tralhas num Ferro Velho. Ganharíamos uma graninha, bem pequenininha, mas pelo menos poderíamos...

- Shiiu! - pediu Leon, levantando uma das mãos.

- O que há? - disse Eddie, que ainda esperava vender as antigüidades.

- Estão ouvindo isso?

Leon se espremeu e passou por uma fresta.

- Ouvindo o que? - perguntava Ada, forçando sua audição.

- Dean? Sammy? - gritou Leon.

Ele andava agachado, tentando descobrir de onde vinha o som que ouvia.

- Ainda não tô ouvindo nada. Acha mesmo que tem alguma coisa por aqui?

- Shiiu! - disse Ada, colocando a mão na boca do marido.

- Virou moda mandar eu calar a boca agora?

A irritação de Eddie passou a medida que o som ficou mais alto. Um choro de criança podia ser ouvido.

Os dois chamavam as crianças freneticamente. Leon, na outra extremidade, ouvia os sons e quando chegava até eles, parecia que mudavam de lugar.

O mesmo acontecia com Eddie e Ada.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? - gritou Ada.

- Parece que cada hora está num lugar diferente - disse Eddie.

Leon se aproximou de um armário branco de onde vinha o barulho de choro. Forçou o armário até finalmente o abrir. Foi uma surpresa o que ele encontrou lá.

Uma caixa de som emitia o choro que eles ouviram. Revoltado, Leon arrancou a caixa do armário. Uma tremenda risada aguda de louco invadiu o recinto.

- Bem vindos ao meu Reality Show, caros. Meu nome é doutor W, eu sou...

- Onde está esse maldito sádico? - gritava Leon com ódio.

- Essa é somente uma brincadeira do site . Asseguramos que nossos métodos não se assemelham com Jigsaw e nem os filmes Jogos Mortais. Mas, como sabem, nada se cria, tudo se copia! - continuava a dizer a voz fina.

- Vê se aparece, Tico ou Teco! - disse Edward, comparando a voz da gravação com os personagens animados.

- Realmente, uma das crianças está presa nessa sala! Aonde ela está? A criança tem apenas mais 1 minuto de ar antes de sufocar! Onde ela está? Hein? Hein?

- Filho da P*&*&! - gritava Leon.

- Não escute a gravação, Leon! Apenas procure!

Acalmado pelas palavras de Ada, ele desconsiderava as vozes que saiam das caixas e tentava achar um ruído verdadeiro no meio daquelas tralhas.

Concentrado totalmente, o pai das crianças ouviu um pedido de ajuda. Mas não era o tradicional "Socorro".

- Dee! Dee! Dee! - dizia uma voz suave e abafada.

- Sammy? Sammy!!!

Era assim que a pequena Samantha chamava por seu irmão, seu protetor e herói preferido.

- Ed, Ada, venham até aqui!!!

O casal correu para onde Leon estava e também ouviram. Todos conversavam com Sam enquanto tiravam caixas, cenários de papelão e entulhos do caminho. Na medida em que removiam as peças, o pedido de socorro de Samantha ficava cada vez mais audível.

A garotinha chorava agora, desesperada e chamando pelo irmãozinho.

Um baú de aproximadamente 1x1m² estava lacrado. Leon encostou seu ouvido na madeira e teve certeza: Sammy estava lá.

- Fique calma querida! - dizia Leon, enquanto tentava de alguma forma romper o enorme cadeado.

- É inútil! Venha, Eddie. Vamos procurar algo para arrombar esse treco.

Enquanto Ada e seu marido procuravam um objeto para abrir o baú, Leon conversava com sua filha. Percebeu que agora ela e engasgava e sua voz perdia a força.

- Sammy!

Não agüentando mais, Leon pegou a coronha de sua pistola e investia contra o cadeado com toda sua força. Não sentia que o cadeado estava arranhando sua mão. Ao mesmo tempo que forçava a abertura, conversava com Sam:

- Filhinha, fique calma. Papai já vai te tirar daí. Por favor, não durma! O Dean vai querer brincar com você quando estiver aqui fora. Agüente firme!

Depois de muita insistência, Leon finalmente arrombou o cadeado. Quando Eddie e Ada chegaram com um pé-de-cabra, Leon estava sentado, segurando sua filha no colo e com as mãos sangrando.

- Sammy - disse Ada, chorando de emoção.

- Rápido, Leon, vamos levá-la daqui.

Leon corria com Samantha nos braços enquanto Eddie e Ada lhe davam cobertura.

Entraram na picape e seguiam para o hospital mais próximo.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Eddie, aflito.

- Acredito que ela está bem. Sem ferimentos.

- Ferimentos físicos, você quis dizer. Espero que ela não fique traumatizada - disse Ada.

Quando o carro estacionou na frente do ambulatório, Leon carregou sua filha, que dormia em seus braços, até a entrada do hospital.


	12. Demasiado adubo

Claire estava hospedada num hotel na Filadélfia. Tinha recebido uma informação de Alex sobre um suspeito que poderia saber o paradeiro de Dean. Seguiu o homem durante algum tempo e o ouviu combinar uma balada para mais tarde. O idiota até disse o local e hora que estaria lá. Uma benção para Claire.

Se arrumando, ouvia o noticiário pelo banheiro. Ela cacheava os cabelos quando ouviu algo que despertou sua atenção. Deixou tudo o que estava fazendo e foi ver o que era. O jornal dizia que uma garotinha, chamada S.R.K foi resgatada hoje pelo próprio pai. A garota estava internada em observação, mas passava bem. Para alguns, esses 30 segundos de notícia foram dispensáveis. Mas não para Claire.

Leon estava sentado ao lado da cama de sua filhinha. Ele sabia que tinha que cuidar da Sammy agora, mas também tinha consciência que Dean estaria em algum lugar. Certamente, Dean tinha o P-Virus Upgrade em seu sangue, tudo o que os criminosos queriam. Talvez ele não fosse dispensado como Samantha. Seria usado em várias experiências, seus órgãos seriam trocados por peças sintéticas e sua memória apagada. De uma criança adorável de 7 anos para um soldado biológico assassino. Leon estremeceu ao pensar nisso. Só parou de pensar quando seu celular vibrou no bolso da jaqueta.

- Alô?

- Leon... - disse uma voz aveludada.

- Claire! Onde você está, querida?

- Sinto muito, eu não posso falar agora. Só me diga se é verdade o que eu acabei de ver.

- E o que é? - perguntou Leon, confuso.

- Nossa Sammy está bem?

- Sim, ela está. Quase morreu, é verdade, mas está bem. Os médicos recomendaram repouso e ela está em observação. Encontraram algumas picadas nas costas dela, pediram um exame toxicológico e o resultado deu negativo.

Claire nada disse, mas pela respiração percebia-se que ela chorava de emoção. Depois de um momento, Leon disse:

- Quando você voltará?

- Assim que achar o Dean.

- Claire... você não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Eu sou seu marido e pai de Dean, não sou um estranho. Por que toda essa desconfiança agora?

- Não posso dizer...

- Sammy sente a sua falta. Venha vê-la. Sua filha precisa de você.

- Ela está com você, Leon. Está segura e em boas mãos. Dean também precisa de mim, e eu não vou deixar acontecer com ele o que aconteceu com a Lenneth - dizia ela.

Ambos ficaram sem palavras por alguns segundos até que Claire disse, baixinho.

- Eu te amo, Leon.

- Eu também te am... alô?

Ela desligou. Leon viu que o número o qual Claire ligara aparecia como Restrito. Não havia jeito de rastrear a ligação.

Ada bateu na porta do quarto de Sam. Era a hora de trocarem de turnos. A tia cuidaria da sobrinha enquanto o pai iria em casa, tomar banho e descansar um pouco.

- Obrigada, Ada.

- De nada. Vá para casa e descanse. Qualquer coisa te ligamos.

Concordando, Leon colocou seu casaco e antes de sair, se deparou com seu irmão no corredor.

- Ela é uma garota forte, hein? Quem será que ela puxou? - perguntou Eddie.

- Irmão, preciso te pedir algo.

A feição séria de Leon fez Edward ficar preocupado.

- Quero que vocês cuidem da Sammy enquanto eu não estiver por perto.

- Mas já estamos cuidando dela enquanto você vai pra casa dormir.

Leon escolheu bem as palavras que falaria a seguir.

- Não é isso. Acredito que ficarei fora por mais de algumas horas. Pretendo ir atrás da Claire.

Um pouco surpreso, Eddie perguntou:

- Mas pelo menos sabe onde ela está?

- Não... mas ela deve estar seguindo os traços de alguém. Tentarei descobrir onde ela se encontra.

Eddie entendia como o irmão pensava. E o apoiou na decisão.

- Não se preocupe. A pequena Sam ficará a salvo com a gente.

- Eu sei disso. Obrigado - disse Leon, se dirigindo lentamente para o carro.

Chegou em casa, tomou banho e dormiu. No dia seguinte, passou cedo no hospital. Teve a boa notícia que Samantha teria alta naquele dia. Ele foi conversar com sua pequena, que já estava pronta para deixar o hospital.

- Sammy! Você vai ficar com o titio Ed e titia Ada enquanto o papai vai trabalhar, tá bem?

- Dee vai pra casa do titio? - perguntou ela, com sua vozinha delicada.

Leon sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sam iria fazer essa pergunta.

- Não, filhinha. Dean está em outra casa com a sua mamãe.

Era inútil tentar explicar algo para uma garotinha de quase dois anos.

- A titia tem Barbie?

- Sim, ela tem um montão de bonecas, só pra você brincar.

Comemorando, a garotinha pulou no colo de seu pai, que a levou até o carro dos tios.

- Nem parece que ela passou por tanto - dizia Eddie, vendo Sammy brincar com Ada.

- Tomara que isso não deixe seqüelas no futuro - desejou Leon.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Visitarei um amigo nerd. Pedirei para ele tentar descobrir quem criou o bendito site .

- Boa sorte, irmão.

Eddie e Ada levaram Samantha embora e Leon seguiu para casa de seu amigo.

Ao abrir a porta, um japonês de 50 anos reconheceu o ex RPD imediatamente e o convidou para entrar.

- Não vou enrolar muito. Tenho que te pedir um favor, Rodolph. Preciso que você localize o endereço de um site e veja onde ele foi criado.

Já na frente do micro com 4 monitores LCD 21 polegadas, Rod abriu o navegador e pediu o endereço. Ao digitar, teve uma amarga notícia.

- Infelizmente esse domínio está fora do ar.

- Droga! - disse Leon, bravo.

- Vou tentar fazer uns truques para ver se consigo achar algo.

Rod teclava sem parar, mexia em telas diferentes nos 4 monitores. Leon, apesar de não entender, identificou um número.

- Acho que esse é o IP dele. Tem como rastrear?

- Claro - disse Rod.

Depois de várias batidas no teclado, ele puxou todo o histórico da máquina. Ela pertencia a um domínio de rede chamada EarthNet, empresa de desenvolvimento de adubos.

- Adubos? - perguntou Leon, confuso.

- Esse cara pode ter usado qualquer PC para atualizar o site. Aqui está o endereço.

Com o papel em mãos, Leon agradeceu o amigo e rumou à uma loja de adubos no centro da cidade.

- Bom dia. Quero falar com Ash Simons.

- Ele se meteu em alguma confusão? Está sendo procurado pela polícia? Por que pesquisei e a ficha dele estava limpa. Que droga, eu acabei de contratá-lo! - reclamava o chefe.

- Não é nada disso Sr. Apenas chame-o por favor.

Acatando ao pedido, não demorou para que um rapaz de cabelos corte tigelinha e óculos redondos aparecesse.

- Ash?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo, Senhor - respondeu o garoto.

- Me acompanhe, por favor.

Nos fundos da loja, Leon disparou perguntas.

- Por acaso conhece um site chamado ?

O jovem olhou para baixo e disse:

- Ééééééé... não!

- Sei. Tem mais alguém, além de você que mexa no computador?

- Tem não.

Pelo jeito seria difícil arrancar algo do moleque.

- Escute, Ash. Sei que foi você que fez o site. E acredite que essa porcaria serviu para realizar um seqüestro, estilo Jogos Mortais, entendeu?

A voz de Leon já não era tão baixa e sua expressão calma tinha sumido.

- O vídeo de uma criança sendo torturada foi postado no YouTube por você. Diga-me, Ash, você é psicopata?

- Não, senhor!

- Gosta de ver esse tipo de brutalidade na internet sendo realizadas com criancinhas?

- Não, senhor!

- Então porque diabos você colocou o vídeo onde pessoas desesperadas lutam para salvar uma criança? Você gosta de desespero?

O rapaz, de olhos arregalados com os berros de Leon, ficou paralisado.

- Vou mostrar pra você o que é desespero!

Leon mal se aproximou do rapaz e ele começou a chorar e contar tudo.

- Tá bem, fui eu! Eu criei o site, mais eu juro que não tive acesso aos vídeos! Eu só desenvolvi, só isso!

- Desenvolveu para quem?

- O nome dela é Emma Johansson!

Leon raciocinou que essa mulher tinha algum parentesco com Frederick Johansson.

- Acho que aquele cara não apanhou o suficiente! - disse ele, entrando no carro e seguindo para a delegacia.


	13. Nos olhos de uma criança

Dean acordou num quarto bem decorado. Olhou as paredes azuis com desenhos de nuvens, uma grande cômoda com 5 gavetas, uma televisão LCD de 39 polegadas e um playstation geração 9 do lado de pilhas de caixinhas de dvds.

- Quem me deu tudo isso? - perguntava-se o garotinho, confuso.

Sem tocar em nada, Dean só observou ao seu redor. Viu um espelho grande e reparou num estranho reflexo. Se aproximou e apertou os olhos, para enxergar melhor. Fixou seu olhar em quem estava do outro lado do espelho. Olhou para aquele estranho reflexo que o estava encarando. Parecia com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente.

- Bom dia, Dean!

O garoto se virou assustado. Uma adolescente de 16 anos, cabelos castanhos com mechas rosas e roupa colorida entrou.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Vick. Sou sua nova babá.

- Babá? Mamãe nunca precisou de babá. E eu também não sou bebezinho! Onde está minha irmã? Cadê meus pais?

- Ohhh coitadinho, Não se lembra de nada... Isso é bom - disse a babá, com expressão serena.

Vendo a confusão estampada na cara de Dean, ela explicou.

- Seus pais e sua irmã estão mortos. Sofreram um acidente de avião. Sorte sua não estar no vôo deles.

- É mentira! - gritou o rapazinho.

- Não, querido. Sabe que não falo mentiras.

- Sua mentirosa! Eu me lembro muito bem! Estava com a tia Sherry e de repente todo mundo começou a correr. Eu peguei Sammy pela mão e corri com ela pra um lugar seguro, mas daí alguém me puxou e eu acordei aqui.

- Pobrezinho... não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem! Afinal de contas, você não está sozinho.

A babá se dirigiu até o espelho, que na verdade era uma porta transparente. Uma menina de aproximadamente a mesma idade de Dean entrou. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa e os braços cruzados, morrendo de vergonha.

- Dean, essa aqui é sua nova amiguinha, Leny.

Quase saindo da sala, Vick avisou que traria lanchinhos para eles daqui a pouco.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Dean perguntou:

- Quanto tempo você mora aqui? Onde estamos?

A menina, de cabeça baixa, nada respondeu.

- Ei, estou falando com você! Por que não responde, é muda?

Tudo ficou silencioso.

A porta se abriu e Vick trouxe cookies, suco de laranja e 2 cachorros-quentes.

- Divirtam-se!

- Espere! Eu quero ir com você! - pediu Dean.

Fazendo um gesto negativo com os dedos, a babá explicou:

- Não, não. A saída desse quarto é proibida, entendeu?

- Mas por que?

- Porque é!

- Porque é não é resposta.

- Apenas vá jogar video-game, sim? - disse ela, batendo a porta e a trancando.

Dean olhou para os lados mais confuso quanto antes. Leny continuava de cabeça baixa, envergonhada.

- Ei, o que tem lá no seu quarto? - perguntou ele, curioso.

Mas ela nada disse.

Sem querer mais tentar conversar com alguém quer parecia nada entender, ele foi se distrair e jogar video game.

Do outro lado, cientistas viam tudo de cima.

- E então? - disse um homem moreno de barba.

- Coloquei uma dose de RT-2 na bebida dele.

- Excelente. Daqui a duas horas poderemos fazer mais testes nele. Depois de 4 dias inconsciente e incubando o potencializador do vírus, creio que haverá alterações no teste.  
Olhando as crianças, Vick disse:  
- Como acha que Leny vai se comportar com Dean?  
- É impossível afirmar algo agora. Leny sempre viveu sozinha, aprendeu a controlar o vírus dentro dela e ser uma arma letal, mas não aprendeu a ser uma criança - afirmou o Doutor.  
Ainda viam Dean jogando enquanto Leny se posicionou na frente da televisão, maravilhada com o jogo de cores que as imagens emitiam.  
- Ei, sai da frente! - brigou Dean.  
A garotinha, mais vermelha do que a imagem que permaneceu pausada na TV, saiu da frente e envergonhada, correu para o quarto. Depois de algum tempo, Dean, confuso e curioso, a seguiu. Entrou num quartinho todo cor-de-rosa, com bichinhos de pelúcia (vaquinhas, cachorrinhos, gatinhos e a coleção completa de zoológico) e bonecas de porcelana. Elas tinham sua própria casa e vários tamanhos. Leny estava com uma boneca e um boneco.  
- Querida, hoje é o aniversário da Leny. Você comprou aquilo que prometeu? - ela engrossava a voz, fazendo a voz do pai.  
- Claro que sim. Vamos fazer a surpresa agora - Leny afinou a voz, imitando a mãe.  
Sem perceber a presença de Dean no quarto, ela sentou os bonecos e fingiu voltar de algum lugar. Imitando vozes, ela gritou "Surpresa!". Abraçando os dois bonecos com toda a força, ela disse:  
- Eu disse que não precisava de presente. Ter vocês dois é tudo que eu sempre quis!  
Leny abraçou tão forte que a cabeça dos bonecos se desprendeu do corpo, quebrando-se. A garota ficou extremamente frustrada.  
- Onde estão seus pais? - perguntou Dean, se aproximando da garotinha, que estava agachada recolhendo os cacos dos bonecos.  
- Eu não sei. Vi a foto deles uma vez.  
- E como eles eram?  
- Minha mãe, uma bela moça de cabelos escuros e meu pai tinha cabelos claros.  
- O que aconteceu com eles?  
- Me abandonaram. Me chamavam de monstrinha e me deixaram na rua. Sorte que a Sra. Emma cuidou de mim. Meus pais nunca me amaram. Mas a Emma sim, ela me ama, sim, sim, sim...  
Continuou falando sozinha enquanto a cabecinha de Dean parecia explodir de tanta informação. De repente, um sono o dominou. Sua fala ficou mole e seus olhos pesados.  
- Acho que...vou... dormir...  
Capotou na sua cama. Vick entrou no quarto de Dean e quando ia pegá-lo no colo, Leny gritou.  
- Oras, cale-se garota.  
Ela gritava e tentava abrir a porta, mas sem sucesso.

- Pare com isso, garota! Vai arrumar o que fazer!  
Depois disso, com Dean no colo, Vick o levou até o Dr. Yvisk.  
Vários exames consecutivos deram negativo. Parecia que o corpo de Dean desenvolvera um anti-vírus, que não deixava o P-Upgrade desenvolver dentro dele.  
- Falhamos de novo - disse Vick, deprimida.  
- Não pense assim, minha cara. Temos um último recurso.  
- Você não está falando de...? Sabe que esse procedimento pode matá-lo!  
- E desde quando você virou a babá super carinhosa, Vick? Se continuar mantendo seu lado emocional trabalhando mais do que o seu racional, não hesitarei em contratar outra pessoa e colocar você dentro de uma fornalha.  
Vick temeu por sua vida. Muitos funcionários daquele estabelecimento foram mortos de maneiras desumanas e totalmente cruéis. Como se não bastasse, Yvisk cortava a parte que mais gostava do corpo da vítima e as devorava cruas. A falsa-babá nunca se esqueceu de uma vez que o doutor matou três funcionários e os devorou, como um zumbi esfomeado. Mas não, ele só era um doente canibal mesmo.


	14. Apunhaladas psytrance

Num pub movimentado da Filadélfia, dois amigos se encontraram. Um deles, moreno, alto e de cavanhaque, balançava seu amigo, dizendo:

- Qual é, cara! Se anima, vai!

- Não sei, Derek. Acho melhor eu ir pra casa – disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos e espetados.

- E o que você vai ficar fazendo na sua casa? Pensar na April? Vê se supera isso, rapaz! Já faz 2 anos que ela terminou com você, e desde então você não vive mais.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas o caramba. Levante a cabeça, Charlie! Você tem dinheiro, e é isso que as garotas apreciam, entende?

Convencendo seu amigo, os dois entraram na balada. Não demorou muito para que Derek arrumasse uma companhia e fosse se agarrar com a garota nos fundos da boate. Charlie, bebendo um martini sozinho, estava triste e sentia a depressão tomar conta dele. Estava distraído e nem viu que uma mulher sentou-se ao lado dele no balcão.

- Olá! – gritou ela.

Charlie olhou para quem gritou. Uma bela moça de cabelos loiros, compridos e cacheados, de olhos claros e sinceros, estava sentada no banquinho. Como todo homem, ainda mais um solteiro que não se aproxima de uma mulher faz 24 meses, tratou de olhar também os dotes da loira, constatando que a mesma possuía belas pernas e um decote fenomenal.

- Me chamo Elise, e você?

- Charles.

O nome do rapaz foi o suficiente para que Elise puxasse papo. A conversa fluía normalmente e Charlie se sentiu como não se sentia há muito tempo. Elise era comunicativa, bonita e estava flertando com ele. Charles só se deu conta que a paquera era séria quando Elise disse:

- Nossa, está muito barulhento aqui, não agüento mais gritar! Por que não vamos para um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos?

Era o dia de sorte do analista de sistemas. Já sabendo que aquela noite prometia, ele mal esperava para contar a Derek tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Os dois entraram no carro e Charles parou no hotel que Elise sugeriu. Não tinham nem chegado no quarto e a moça já estava atacando o pobre rapaz.

- Ei, calma aí! – pediu ele, envergonhado.

- Oras, qual é! Nunca esteve com uma mulher antes?

As lembranças dos momentos que passou com sua ex-namorada, April, começaram a rodar como um filme na cabeça dele.

- Eu vou até o banheiro me arrumar e já volto, ok?

Aparentemente Charles não ouviu. Pensou e decidiu dar uma chance para ele mesmo. Afinal de contas, ele trabalhava tanto, fazia tantas horas extras e era submetido a cada coisa no trabalho, ele merecia um momento de lazer. E Elise era muito gata. Se preparando para o que ia acontecer, o rapaz tirou seu celular e palm dos bolsos e sentou na cama, esperando.

Charlie levantou-se quando Elise saiu.

- Minha... nossa!

Elise estava vestindo uma lingerie vermelha muito sexy. Charles agora tinha certeza: ele realmente tinha sorte.

Sem demora, Elise olhou para o lado, viu o celular e palm de seu companheiro no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ignorando esse detalhe, Elise abraçou Charles.

Charlie sentia o toque quente de Elise em todo o seu corpo. Só não esperava sentir uma pontada na barriga. Se afastando, viu que uma adaga estava cravada em seu abdome.

- O que é isso? O que...

- É melhor você ficar quietinho, para o seu bem – disse ela, calmamente.

Sem atender ao pedido de sua parceira, Charles começou a gritar sem parar. Apressada, Elise pegou sua pequena bolsa, o celular e o palm e saiu pela porta. Os berros de dor do rapaz já podiam ser ouvidos por todo o hotel. Se encaminhando para o corredor, um segurança do hotel seguia em direção aos berros. Quando viu Elise, ele parou. Seus olhos captaram os aparelhos na mão dela e sangue que manchou sua barriga.

- Que diabos? – disse ele, sacando a arma.

O segurança gordo atirou em Elise, forçando-a a desviar sua rota e correr pelo corredor. Os hóspedes, assustados, saiam de seus quartos e viam uma moça de lingerie correndo e o segurança gritando para ela parar.

- Aonde ela vai? – se perguntou uma senhora de 67 anos, que assistia a perseguição.

- Ela está encurralada – disse o marido da idosa, vendo que a garota se aproximava do final do corredor, onde uma parede com uma janela anunciavam o caminho sem saída.

Sem temer, Elise abriu sua bolsa, pegou uma espécie de pistola e sem hesitar, pulou do 30°andar.

O segurança correu para a janela e viu a mulher pairando no ar, como se ela voasse. Tentou atirar, mas a munição dele tinha acabado.

Elise, ao pular, apertou o gatilho de sua Grapple Gun e o gancho fincou no prédio do outro lado da avenida. Sendo puxada pela força da arma, sabia que não tinha como frear. Bateu com tudo na janela do prédio, passou por cima de uma mesa cheia de papéis até aterrissar no chão. Olhou para o corpo: ela não tinha se cortado e nem se machucado durante o trajeto. Checou sua bolsa. Os aparelhos estavam inteiros. Ela pegou o palm e acessou as pastas pessoais de Charlie. Interrompeu a leitura de um documento quando ouviu as sirenes da polícia ecoando lá embaixo, na avenida. Era hora de ir. Elise correu e desceu a escadaria. Ela não seria louca de usar o elevador com os trajes que estava, e também, poderia ser filmada pelo circuito interno. Quando chegou no térreo, viu do outro lado da rua duas viaturas e uma ambulância paradas. Sem se distrair, seguiu para o estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio. Se agachou atrás de um carro quando viu quatro adolescentes Emos passarem. Espiou e tudo estava livre. Pegou em sua bolsa um controle remoto e ao apertar um botão, um carro vermelho de vidros fumes acendeu suas luzes. Sem demorar, a moça entrou no carro e vestiu um sobretudo preto. Fincou as unhas em seu pescoço e puxou algo que estava incomodando-a a algum tempo. Tirou a máscara, a colocou dentro de uma valise, embaralhou a combinação do cadeado da mala e deu uma última olhada no espelho.

"É, dona Claire. Nem parece que você tem escrúpulos. Eu não fui culpada, eu lá tenho culpa se o cara vai trabalhar justo no local onde Denize Pardjey é diretora? O pouco que eu vi no Palm confirmou o que Alex me disse: eles realmente sabem do P-Virus Upgrade e querem-no a qualquer custo. Assim como eles não ligam de destruir famílias, torturar crianças e matar inocentes, também não ligo de esfaquear alguém por uma boa causa. Aliás, eu não acertei nenhum órgão dele, só o distraí para pegar os aparelhos dele. Dessa vez, espero estar certa. Mamãe está quase chegando, Dean. Agüente firme, por favor!"

Saindo da garagem do prédio, Claire olhou a ambulância levando Charlie e mais viaturas parando no hotel. Passou por eles e seguiu para onde ela estava hospedada. Chegando lá, ela trancou a porta e foi logo mexer no Palm de Charles. A leitura de documentos que ele guardava durou quase a noite toda. Claire viu relatórios sobre outros vírus que a empresa Pardjey desenvolvia, arquivos confidenciais e uma informação que congelou seu coração por um momento. Em um dos documentos, onde Claire viu que foi modificado por Albert W., tinha diversas fotos de uma criança recém-nascida, aparentemente morta. Reparando em cada detalhe, a mãe de Dean sabia que já tinha estado naquele local. Foi a sala onde ela acordara três meses depois de dar a luz aos gêmeos. Dean ficou na incubadora, enquanto outra foto mostrava Lenneth morta. Claire não conteve as lágrimas e chorou. Acabara de conhecer sua falecida filha através do Palm de Charles. Avançando nas fotos, viu o corpo de sua filha ligado a tubos grandes e grossos. Na outra página, uma mulher de cabelos escuros segurava Lenneth morta. Abaixo, a legenda dizia: "LNTH-00 restaurado com sucesso".

Claire pensava consigo mesma: "Restaurado" poderia ser a mesma coisa que "revivido"? Ela sabia que não era impossível, afinal, Wesker morreu tantas vezes e de alguma forma sempre voltava à vida. Será que sua Lenneth teve sorte?

Passada a emoção da descoberta, Claire achou o nome dos acionistas da empresa que Denize Pardjey dirigia. Na verdade, ela só tinha 15% da empresa e o restante pertencia a Eustaq Pardjey.

Pegou seu laptop e utilizando a conexão Wi-Fi do hotel, pesquisou tudo o que pôde da vida dos dois sujeitos. Viu que em dois dias Eustaq participaria de um congresso na Espanha. E determinada, ela participaria desse congresso também.


	15. A dama de vermelho

O relógio marcava 16h. Leon estava na casa de Edward, junto com Ada e é claro, Samantha.

- Quero ver o Dee e a mamãe – pedia a garotinha.

- Você vai vê-la, Sammy. Em breve – disse Leon.

A menininha continuou brincando com as bonecas. Sem levantar a cabeça, ela perguntou:

- Falta quantos dias para chegar "em bleve"?

Leon pensava numa boa resposta quando a campainha tocou. Era Trent.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Trent acessou seu laptop e disse:

- Você vai gostar de ver isso.

No vídeo, um homem e uma mulher de meia-idade saiam de um portão de embarque. Trent pausou a imagem.

- Esses são Emma Johansson e Eustaq Pardjey. Eles chegaram há 30 minutos em Barcelona.

- E o que eles foram fazer lá? – perguntou Eddie, curioso.

- Um congresso internacional ocorrerá amanhã no país. Provavelmente Sir. Eustaq vai participar – explicou Trent, descongelando a imagem.

Atrás de Emma e Eustaq, um forte movimento de pessoas seguiam para fora da área de embarque. Talvez o fluxo de pessoas fosse explicado por causa do congresso.

- Espera! Dê um pause! – Leon pediu.

Pausando, Ed olhou a imagem e não percebeu nada de estranho.

- Eu conheço essa mulher... – disse Trent, pausadamente, apontando para a imagem de uma pessoa.

Edward se esforçou, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de quem fosse.

- Quem é a dama misteriosa? – disse o irmão de Leon, brincando.

- Dominique! – disse Leon, quase num berro.

- Quem? – Ed insistiu na pergunta.

Leon já tinha saído da sala e estava se arrumando.

- Não se importe, Edward, é uma longa história – advertiu Trent.

Totalmente pronto (suas malas já estavam feitas), Leon abraçou e beijou sua filha, se despediu e saiu quase que correndo.

- O que deu nele? Nunca vi o Leon tão afobado – Ada comentou.

- Longas histórias, cara Ada. Nem queira saber – disse Trent, fechando seu laptop.


	16. Atentado espanhol

Em poucas horas, Leon seguia rumo à Espanha. Não foi difícil conseguir embarcar armado e pegar um lugar na primeira classe quando o presidente dos Estados Unidos lhe tem eterna gratidão.

Chegando em Barcelona, ele se hospedou em um hotel não muito luxuoso, mais confortável. Estava ansioso, queria saber onde Claire estava e se encontrar com ela. Mas depois do resgate de Samantha, sua esposa não entrou mais em contato.

Nervoso e entediado, Leon resolver dar uma volta. Iria passar pelo local onde aconteceria o congresso de amanhã, para conhecer aonde iria se infiltrar.

Apesar de adiantados, alguns nerds e outros fãs do tema do congresso já acampavam na frente do Hilton Diagonal Hotel, onde na área de eventos aconteceriam as palestras.

Num prédio vizinho, outra pessoa também via o movimento. Claire estava num prédio abandonado, em um andar onde podia ter uma bela vista sem ser notada.

Ela preparava minuciosamente sua Sniper recém comprada. Sua mira tinha alcance impressionante e seu calibre faria um belo estrago. Pensando justamente no dano, ela colocava as balas na arma e esperaria tranquilamente até que Eustaq Pardjey ou Emma Johansson aparecessem na sacada do Hilton Diagonal ou até saíssem do recinto.

Claire já estava com sono quando uma intensa movimentação tomou conta das pessoas que acampavam e que passavam pela rua. Uma limusine preta parou na frente do hotel. Posicionada, Claire ajustava o zoom da mira para ter melhor visão.

Leon estava a 500 metros de onde a limusine parou. A aglomeração de pessoas era tanta que o ex-RPD decidiu se afastar mais.

"Parece até estrela de Hollywood" – pensou ele.

Descendo da limusine, uma mulher de aparentemente 50 anos, pele e olhos extremamente claros e cabelos curtos acenou alegremente.

Claire conseguiu ver quem era: Emma Johansson.

Ela mirou cuidadosamente. Não queria matar a mulher, apenas imobiliza-la de alguma forma. Depois, num completo ato de ousadia, faria uma visitinha para a pobre baleada, vestida de enfermeira. Então, extrairia da vítima, totalmente delirante por conta das substâncias que ingerira, falaria tudo. E depois, quando tivesse alta, nem lembraria que ela própria revelou seu segredo. No meio do alvo, a perna direita de Emma era visualizada.

Leon estava parado no mesmo lugar, acompanhando a moça albina, que se parecia com Frederick, descer e sorrir alegremente. De repente, Leon foi empurrado. Olhou bravo, mas sua fúria passou quando viu um menino de 11 anos e uma garotinha de 6 brincando. Ou não:

- Me devolve! Esse espelho é da Princesas Nórdicas! O Papai Noel pagou muito caro pra atender meu desejo. Me dê agora!!!

- Ai, criancinha! Acredita em Papai Noel! Já que ele existe, mande ele te comprar outro!

Gargalhando maldosamente, o garoto se esforçou e jogou o brinquedo da menina chorona o mais alto que pode.

Claire já estava a postos, com os dedos hesitando no gatilho.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou matá-la.

Um reflexo do sol a cegou bem na hora que ela puxou o gatilho.

Lá embaixo, pessoas assustadas corriam para se salvar. O tiro acertou Emma na costela. Rapidamente, levaram a ferida para dentro do hotel. Vários seguranças agora estavam olhando para todos os lados, procurando de onde o tiro veio.

- Droga! – xingava Claire, recolhendo suas coisas.

Fechando sua maleta, ela se apressou em direção a saída dos fundos do prédio velho e abandonado. Mal sabia que já tinha gente esperando por ela.

Quando foi descer as escadarias, ouviu vozes e objetos sendo destruídos no andar de baixo.

- Uma testemunha afirmou ter visto algo por aqui. Procurem!

Sem alternativa, Claire fez o caminho inverso e subiu as escadas. Chegando no topo, surpreendentemente dois policiais já estavam lá. Eles apontaram a arma para ela assim que a pesada porta de ferro se abriu.

- Parada!!! – gritou um deles.

- Ponha isso no chão! – ordenou o outro.

Obedecendo, Claire jogou a maleta para a esquerda e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Reviste ela enquanto eu vejo o que tem lá dentro.

Um homem magrelo, careca e de barba longa se aproximou de Claire.

- O que você tem aí, hein? – perguntou ele, apalpando o corpo de Claire e com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quer saber mesmo? – disse ela, com a voz mais gentil que pode fazer.

O careca, que estava ocupado deslizando suas mãos na coxa da moça, resolveu olha-la melhor. Foi então que tomou um soco na cara.

- Ahhhhh! Essa desgraçada quebrou meu nariz! – berrava o homem.

O parceiro dele, que estava tentando abrir a maleta, levantou-se com sua pistola em punhos e atirou contra a agressora. Muito ágil, ela pulou e se escondeu atrás de um pequeno muro.

Lentamente, com todos os seus sentidos alerta, o homem contornou o muro e apontou a arma. Não havia nada lá. Na verdade, o muro protegia a saída de uma espécie de chaminé e com certeza a assassina havia pulado.

Claire tentava em vão parar sua queda com as mãos, suas luvas de desfragmentando e sua mão se proteção começou a sentir o quente duto pelo qual ela escorregava. Caindo no chão sem muito impacto, ela tratou de se levantar rapidamente. Estava numa lavanderia.

- Quem dera se onde eu caí estivesse um carrinho com uma pilha de toalhas limpas – disse ela, pensando nesse amortecedor de queda.

A porta abriu-se e três policiais, que só podiam ser videntes, entraram atirando. Claire abaixou-se perto da enorme fila de 20 máquinas de lavar. Diversos tiros acertaram as máquinas, fazendo com que a água com sabão vazasse.

- O gerente disse que tem 80 máquinas divididas em fileiras de 20. Cada um vai por um lado, ok? – disse um moço da polícia.

Seus três companheiros andavam cuidadosamente e sem fazer barulho. Cada um contornando as fileiras de máquinas de lavar.

- OUCH! – gritou um deles, aparentemente escorregando.

- Mike? – perguntou um dos homens, seguindo em direção ao amigo.

Ao chegar, viu seu amigo caído, o nariz e boca dele sangrando e sendo lavados pela água com sabão.

Sem tempo para reagir, um chute atrás dos joelhos o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair, sua arma ficando longe o suficiente para que ele tomasse mais três socos na cara.

- Ela está aqui! – berrava ele, com as mãos no nariz.

Os outros dois atiraram para todos os lados até suas munições acabarem.

Perdendo um precioso tempo para recarregar, um dos homens foi agarrado pelas costas na altura do pescoço. Habilidosa, Claire deu uma cambalhota segurando o homem e com o impulso o jogou para frente. A cabeça dele bateu com tudo numa das máquinas, que quebrou-se. Se ele fosse idiota o suficiente, se afogaria numa lavanderia.

O outro, um homem esbelto de pele avermelhada, tinha acabado de recarregar. Num ato impensado, Claire correu até esse e segurou firmemente a mão dele enquanto tiros eram disparados a cegas. O rapaz conseguiu de livrar das mãos de Claire graças a cabeçada que ele deu nela.

A moça cambaleou e caiu de joelhos.

Já pensando nos méritos que teria em matar uma mulher que deu uma surra em seus três amigos, ele apontou e atirou.

Sua arma não respondeu ao comando dele.

- Não sabe contar? Você gastou as 13 balas! – disse Claire, se levantando e partindo para cima do moço.

Os dois travaram uma luta corporal bem acirrada, ele tinha força, e ela tinha agilidade. O homem de origem latina conseguiu chutar Claire no abdome, que com o impacto bateu as costas numa máquina de lavar roupas e caiu, gemendo de dor.

Se achando vitorioso, o homem com o rosto sangrando se aproximou devagar.

Ainda deitada, Claire colocou as mãos nas costas, retirou uma arma e fez questão de aponta-la.

- Pensou que eu estava desarmada? Só estava me divertindo. Coloque as mãos na cabeça! – disse ela.

O latino fez o que foi ordenado. Mesmo assim, Claire puxou o gatilho. O homem ficou surpreso pois ao invés de uma bala, um gancho pequeno saiu da culatra e fincou no peito dele. Sem o mínimo esforço, ele foi arrastado em direção de Claire, que finalizou o golpe dando um chute naquela parte em que os homens até perdem o ar.

O gancho saiu do peito do moço facilmente e Claire tinha consciência que tinha perdido tempo demais. Pegou o elevador de serviço e escolheu um andar antes do Terraço.

Quando as portas se abriram, ela descobriu que era o pior lugar que tinha escolhido. Um salão de festa cheio de adolescentes vestidos de preto, com franjas grandes e coloridas, cintos de espinhos e maquiagem borrada.

Apesar dos olhares curiosos, ela passou por eles tranquilamente.

A porta do elevador de serviço e dois dos elevadores de carga se abriram e quatro membros da SWAT saíram. Vendo aquelas armas enormes, alguns dos jovens começaram a chorar, dizendo que eram jovens para morrer, que tudo isso era discriminação. Enquanto o tumulto estava feito, Claire correu e pulou da sacada, ativando sua Grappe Gun, que fincou num Outdoor enorme do Victoria's Secret.

Um dos atiradores de elite estava posicionado e solicitou ordens.

- Senhor, estou vendo a mulher sendo puxada para um outdoor em cima da avenida principal. Permissão para abater o alvo.

- Não. Quero que você atire em um lugar que possa machuca-la bastante. Está autorizado a atirar – replicou a voz do outro lado da linha.

Pensando rápido, sadicamente o atirador mirou e acertou na corda que suspendia Claire. Com seu apoio arrebentado, ela estava em queda livre agora. Gritou com todos os seus pulmões, como se isso fosse diminuir a velocidade que ela estava caindo.

Com sorte (ou azar), ela passou por dois telhados de vidro antes de cair em algumas folhas.

Seu corpo estava todo dolorido, seu rosto estava sangrando e ela não tinha a mínima vontade de se levantar. Mas ela sabia que tinha que sair logo. Aqueles policiais videntes já deviam saber onde ela estava.

Se levantando e cambaleando, Claire conseguiu descer sem ser notada. Deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava, ela viu que a rua onde estava ainda não tinha a movimentação policial que ela esperava.

Um táxi estava vindo, e ela tentou a sorte e fez sinal para o motorista. Ele parou, deixando ela entrar.

Olhando assustado, o homem negro de cabelos rastafari olhou o estado da passageira. Sangrando, com cortes no braço e no rosto. Um rosto distorcido e o cabelo loiro dela dava a impressão de querer saltar da cabeça.

- Céus! Vou te levar para o hospital mais próximo!

- Não! Me leve para esse endereço – disse ela, entregando um papelzinho para ele.

- Mas esse hotel é muito longe! Até lá você vai manchar todo meu carro de sangue.

Claire jogou cinco notas de cem dólares no colo do motorista.

- Isso cobre os gastos?

Os olhinhos do jamaicano brilharam.

- Sim, sim!

Olhando para trás, Claire viu as luzes das viaturas se aproximando.

- Te dou mais duzentos dólares se você dizer que nunca me viu na sua vida, mais trezentos se você fizer o caminho em quinze minutos.

Bob, vindo da Jamaica, sabia que o trajeto demoraria no mínimo trinta minutos. Mas com US$ 1000,00 na mão, até ele faria milagre.

Em vinte minutos, Claire foi deixada na frente do seu hotel. Ela estava horrível, embora o sangramento havia parado. Mesmo assim, ela não poderia entrar daquele jeito sem levantar suspeitas.

Um rapaz que trabalhava no hotel estava levando um pesado carrinhos cheio de roupas nos cabides. Claire pegou uma peça longa e escura, foi atrás de um beco sem saída e se vestiu.

- Lindo! – disse ela, ironicamente.

Ela havia pego um vestido de noite com estampa de oncinha. Tirou a máscara de Dominique que ela havia usado em toda a missão e colocou no meio do sutiã, fazendo um volume maior no meio do peito. As luvas pretas que acompanhavam o traje eram longas o suficiente para cobrir os ferimentos do braço.

Andando calmamente, atraiu olhares na rua pelo extravagante vestido. Ela precisava de algo mais para disfarçar. E esse algo estava esperando no poste a frente. Um poodle de pelo ridiculamente pintado de rosa estava amarrado no poste, provavelmente esperando seu dono ou dona sair de uma loja de grife. Sem hesitar, Claire desamarrou o cão e o colocou em seu colo. O cachorro, totalmente carente, lambia e abanava o rabo pra ela.

- Muito bem, sem resistência. Acho que você quer se livrar logo da pessoa que pintou um macho como você de rosa, não?

Com o totózinho no colo, Claire falava manhosamente com ele enquanto passava com ele até a recepção do hotel. Ao pegar o elevador, ouviu um grito de uma dona de voz fina vindo da rua.

- Socorro! Roubaram meu cachorro!

As portas se fecharam e Claire já estava perdendo as forças.

- E agora, o que eu faço com você? – ela perguntou para o poodle.

Ele respondeu com um latido e abanou o rabo freneticamente.

Claire abriu a porta de sua suíte com seu cartão magnético e entrou. Colocou o poodle gentilmente na cama e foi tomar uma ducha. Enquanto tirava a roupa de perua, Claire olhou bem para a cara de Dominique. A queda não ajudou muito na preservação das feições de seu alter-ego. Os cacos dos vidros arranharam completamente a máscara. Claire ficou olhando por alguns minutos. Era difícil jogar fora algo que foi tão útil, escondendo sua verdadeira identidade. Além disso, Claire se sentia mais poderosa e destemida quando estava se vestindo de Dominique e quando tirava o disfarce, ela era apenas uma mãe desesperada atrás de seu filho. Agora, mas do que nunca, Claire sabia de onde tiraria as forças que precisava para conseguir alcançar seu objetivo. Não era de uma máscara e de uma peruca loira. Era do amor que ela sentia por Dean.

- Adeus, Dominique! – disse ela, jogando a máscara no lixo.


	17. Encontros e desencontros

Leon se aproximou do local onde Emma havia sido baleada. Viu 5 homens saindo com o nariz sangrando.

- O Senhor não pode ficar aqui! – disse um guarda.

Apresentando seu distintivo e se identificando, Leon perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Meus homens acharam uma mulher suspeita naquele prédio e foram pega-la. Só que ela reagiu, nocauteou meus homens e está foragida.

- Como ela era?

- Loira, de cabelos compridos, magra, estatura mediana e olhos claros – disse o sargento.

- Isso não é uma característica que te ajude muito – disse Leon, já adivinhando quem era.

- Como? – perguntou o oficial.

- Nada. E onde está a arma?

- Naquela maleta. É uma Sniper com alto poder de fogo e mira com zoom de até 50x. Quem quer que seja, essa assassina profissional veio bem preparada.

O marido de Claire analisou a arma e viu uma pequena etiqueta. Vendo que os policiais estavam distraídos, colocou o papelzinho no bolso. Quando se levantou, uma luz ofuscante o cegou por um momento. Esse andou em direção da luz, se agachou e disse:

- Ela só não contava com isso.

- Hein?

- Eu vi a hora que um garoto jogou esse espelho pro alto. Isso deve ter atrapalhado a visão da atiradora.

Viu que o rosto do sargento ainda estava com dúvidas.

- Dia ensolarado como esse – espelho voando – luz do sol bate no espelho – cega o atirador – o atirador erra o tiro.

- Ahhhhh ta, eu já sabia – disse ele, tentando sair por cima.

Descobrindo tudo o que queria, Leon se levantou e saiu da faixa isoladora. O sargento parece não ter sentido a ausência do ex-RPD.

Pegou seu carro, estacionado há dois quarteirões e ligou para seu amigo Rod. Passou o nome da loja e seu amigo japonês imediatamente passou o endereço da loja.

Chegando lá, ele mostrou seu distintivo e questionou uma funcionária. Perguntou sobre a venda de uma Sniper e a funcionária consultou no computador qual tinha sido a forma de pagamento. Leon anotou o número do cartão. Ao sair da loja, ele ligou novamente para seu amigo nerd e passou o número do cartão de crédito.

Esperando o que pareceu uma eternidade, Rod retornou a ligação. Disse que o titular do cartão era uma mulher chamada Catharina Spedita. Consultando os gastos, viu o nome de uma loja de roupas e de um hotel.

De alguma forma, Leon sabia que era Claire que usava esse cartão e decidiu se arriscar.

Chegou ao hotel e fez o mesmo ritual: mostrou seu distintivo e perguntou sobre Catharina. O recepcionista deu um cartão para que ele tivesse acesso ao quarto da hóspede.

Chegando no andar, o coração de Leon saltitava como uma britadeira quando ele passou o cartão no leitor e entrou.

Uma grande suíte, com uma mini-sala de estar decorada, televisão na parede de 29 polegadas LCD e um grande sofazinho. Entrando mais a fundo, viu o quarto branco, com uma cama King Size e nenhum objeto pessoal. Ainda estava observando todo o local quando sentiu uma beliscada no seu tornozelo.

Se virou e mal pode acreditar: um poodle rosa tinha mordido o calcanhar dele. Sem muita brutalidade, Leon chacoalhou os pés e o cãozinho voou longe. Ainda bravo, o cachorro começou a latir, um latido extremamente irritante.

Leon pensou que ele tinha cometido um erro quando sentiu algo passando a centímetros de eu rostos e se alojando na parede. Olhou para frente e viu ela, enrolada numa toalha, porém ainda molhada, apontando uma arma com silenciador para ele.

- Leon! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Claire! – ele sorriu, aliviado.

Ela deixou a arma na cama e recebeu um forte abraço do marido.

- Senti tanto a sua falta! – ela disse.

- Eu também!

- Nunca mais fuja de mim, está ouvindo?

- Desculpe. Sei que você devia estar preocupado comigo, mas pensei que eu sozinha conseguiria mais progressos – disse ela, tímida.

- Conseguiu algum?

- Aquele Palm em cima da cama. Tem algumas boas informações nele.

Se afastando gentilmente do marido, Claire disse.

- Vou me trocar e já vemos isso – disse, se referindo ao aparelho de Charles.

- Não! – berrou Leon.

- O que?

Claire virou-se espantada. Leon já estava a abraçando e beijando-a freneticamente. Sabendo que não podia manter-se imparcial por muito tempo, ela respondeu á altura.

Ela nem percebeu a hora em que caiu no sono. Na hora que abriu os olhos, viu seu filho, Dean, sentado numa cadeira elétrica. Ela levantou-se desesperada. O quarto parecia não existir. No lugar dos móveis, pessoas com olhares furiosos aclamavam a morte do menino.

- O que houve? – disse ela, desesperada.

- Esse monstrinho! Matou minha pequena Dorothy! – gritava uma mãe.

- E decapitou meu amado filho, Paulie! – chorava outra mãe.

- Esse moleque não merece nada além da morte! Ele nunca devia ter saído do buraco de onde veio. Morte a esse animal! – gritou um pai raivoso.

Uma multidão gritava pela morte de Dean. Uma mulher, que Claire reconheceu como a Dra. Emma, abaixou uma alavanca e vários choques elétricos atingiam Dean, que se debatia e sangrava.

- NÃO!!!

- Claire? – disse Leon, correndo para a direção da esposa.

O quarto havia voltado.

- Teve um pesadelo?

Levantando-se em um pulo, Claire começou a se vestir.

- Não podemos demorar mais. Precisamos resgatar o Dean, ele corre perigo.

- Já mandei uma cópia dos arquivos do Palm para meu amigo hacker. Ele vai decodificar alguns arquivos e nos falará assim que tiver uma novidade.

Já pronta, com uma mochila nas costas, Claire disse.

- Chega, Leon! Eu não posso esperar mais. Será que sou a única que se importa com a vida do Dean?

- Do que você está falando? É claro que eu me importo com meu filho. Eu estou fazendo meu possível e impossível. Teria sido de muita ajuda se eu não precisasse ter corrido esse tempo todo atrás de você – disse ele, bravo.

- Como é que é? Eu não sumi a toa, eu tinha que fazer tudo, sozinha.

- E de onde vem esse seu censo de auto-suficiência, Claire? Ninguém consegue fazer algo desse tipo sozinha. E eu sou pai dele, tenho responsabilidades também.

- A única coisa que vi você fazer até agora é ligar para os seus amigos e pedirem para que eles façam seu trabalho. Mas eu não, Leon. Não importa se estou andando sem rumo e perdendo meu tempo. Eu estou correndo atrás. Esse é o meu jeito.

Pegando a arma que estava em cima da escrivaninha, Claire colocou na parte de trás de sua jaqueta e abriu a porta quando ouviu.

- Você surtou, Claire. Volte aqui!

Ignorando o pedido do marido, ela bateu a porta do quarto e desceu de elevador.

Enquanto dirigia, pensava na discussão que tinha tido com o marido. Ela não estava surtada. Apenas queria ter seu filho de volta em segurança. Mas ela estava perdida, nem sabia para onde iria. Parou em uma banca de jornal e comprou um guia da cidade. Olhando na lista de hospitais, decidiu procurar por Emma nesses lugares. Depois de cinco hospitais sem nenhum sinal da doutora, ela se dirigiu ao sexto da lista. Sabia que aquele era o certo, pois a movimentação da imprensa era intensa.

Leon estava no quarto do hotel, ainda se remoendo de raiva pelas palavras que sua esposa disparou ferozmente quando seu telefone tocou. Era Rod, seu amigo japa.

- Sim, estou com acesso a Internet aqui – disse ele, pegando o laptop de Claire.

Rod mandou alguns arquivos para Leon e explicava para ele o que tinha achado.

- O arquivo que estava mais criptografado era o de acesso a um sistema executável chamado LNTH. Bem, depois de 5 descobertas e de quebrar muito minha cabeça, descobri a senha.

- E então? – perguntou Leon ansioso, executando o programa.

Após colocar a senha, se deparou com uma tela branca.

- Bem, não aparece nada aqui.

- Sim, Leon. Esse arquivo está vazio ou corrompido. Se você tivesse acesso ao computador central, acredito que conseguiria abrir esse programa.

Leon, desanimado, continuou a falar com Rod no telefone, mas sem nenhuma esperança. Ao desligar, ele pensou:

"Ela estava certa. Eu tenho que me mexer se quero meu filho".

No hospital de cinco estrelas, Claire tinha realmente levado sua idéia maluca a sério. Ela estava vestida de enfermeira, com uma máscara tampando sua boca. Não tinha sido difícil descobrir o quarto onde Emma estava, o real problema seria ela ter acesso aos medicamentos necessários para que a doutora ficasse grogue e falasse tudo.

Numa salinha com a placa de "Proibida a entrada", Claire viu enormes armários. Vários vidros de remédio estavam dispostos, trancafiados dentro das portas de vidro. Analisando a fechadura, viu que seria trabalhoso abri-las. Mas não impossível. Trancando a porta por onde entrou, pegou um grampo, desdobrou-o e começou o sensível trabalho manual de destrancar fechaduras.

Batendo na porta, uma moça de cabelos loiro-palha queria entrar.

- O que está havendo aí? Eu preciso entrar, abre essa porta!

Percebendo que tinha algo de errado, a verdadeira enfermeira ia buscar o guarda no andar inferior quando a porta de abriu. Uma moça de cabelos vermelhos e de máscara na boca disse:

- Me desculpe, acabei me trancando lá dentro.

Esquecendo o assunto, a loira entrou na sala. Viu os armários com as portas escancaradas, vários líquidos jogados no chão.

Agora realmente tinha algo de errado. A moça tentou abrir a porta, mas dessa vez ela estava trancada. A enfermeira gritou e gritou dentro de sua cela química mas ninguém podia ouvi-la.

Claire estava com 3 seringas cheias de líquidos que ela tinha visto na internet. Não sabia se era verdade ou não, mas preferiu confiar no obscuro site que ela pegou a receita.

No quarto de Emma, 3 seguranças faziam plantão na porta do quarto. Claire se aproximou sem medo e disse:

- É hora do medicamento da paciente.

Os homens, entediados e com sono, nem ligaram para a presença dela e a deixaram entrar.

Emma estava lá, com sua cálida expressão adormecida. Ninguém estava acompanhando-a no quarto, e isso era muito bom. Assim as mulheres poderiam conversar melhor.

Primeiro, Claire injetou uma substância amarela-fluorescente no soro da paciente. Ela gemeu baixinho. Depois, foi inserido um líquido azul no soro. Emma gemeu novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais alto. Por fim, Claire aplicou a seringa maior com líquido roxo direto no braço da paciente.

Ansiosa, Claire esperou, mas nada da mulher se movimentar. Os sinais vitais estavam normais, pelo menos ela não iria infartar.

Passaram-se 15 minutos até que Emma abrisse um pouco os olhos e falasse, num sussurro:

- Mamãe?

- Sim, querida, sou eu – disse Claire, participando do delírio da doutora.

- Por que você nos abandonou? Sentimos sua falta.

- Me desculpe, meu amor. Eu tive que ir embora mas agora estou de volta. Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos em que eu estive ausente.

Entre várias besteiras, como o primeiro beijo, cachorro de estimação que morreu, papagaio que voou foragido, a briga com seu irmão Frederik, Emma finalmente citou algo sobre o P-Virus Upgrade.

- Ela é um amor de menina, mamãe. Tem os cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, é amorosa e muito inteligente. Sua inteligência é tanta que ela já tem quase domínio total de seus poderes.

- Quem é essa menina? – perguntou Claire, cochichando no ouvido da paciente.

- Leny, mamãe. Ela é boazinha, mas vive sempre tão sozinha. Ainda bem que Eustaq arrumou uma companhia perfeita para ela.

Claire já estava com os nervos à flor da pele quando perguntou:

- Quem é essa companhia, minha filha?

- Dean. Filho daquela mulher que foi infectada.

Tremendo de ansiedade, Claire respirou fundo e disse:

- Onde eles estão, queridinha?

O interrogatório involuntário foi interrompido pelas batidas na porta. O tempo dela tinha acabado.

- Só mais um minuto!

Emma agora parecia assustada.

- Não me deixe, mamãe!!!

Sem paciência, Claire disse:

- Me diga, Emma, onde eles estão?

Chorando como uma criança de 2 anos, ela disse:

- Na reserva natural, mamãe! Por favor, não vá embora!

Os homens batiam na porta sem parar, e Claire não sabia como desligar Emma. Se os seguranças vissem ela chorando e falando coisas sem sentido, eles com certeza iam desconfiar. Sendo assim, Claire desconectou o tudo que abastecia Emma com soro e saiu apressada.

- Ei, por que você demorou tanto? – perguntou um segurança novo.

- Procedimentos – disse ela, simplesmente.

Para averiguar, o homem de 50 anos entrou no quarto. Olhou em volta, viu o soro vazando no chão e três seringas usadas em cima da cama, além de Emma choramingando baixinho.

- Código vermelho!!!

Imediatamente, os homens sacaram suas armas e atiraram contra uma enfermeira que estava há 100 metros de distância. A moça caiu no chão, seu vestido branco se tornando vermelho lentamente. Um dos seguranças foi verificar, e a mulher baleada tinha os cabelos pretos azulados.

- Merda! Não é essa!

Outro já estava correndo em direção das escadas, mesmo sentido que Claire havia pegado. A mãe de Dean já estava descendo o segundo lance de escada quando uma arma no andar de cima disparou contra ela. Sem se desesperar, mais com um enorme sendo de urgência, Claire tirou a máscara, soltou os cabelos e saiu, disfarçando seu coração acelerado e andando calmamente.

No saguão principal, os vigias do hospital já faziam sua revista em todos que saíam e bloquearam a entrada de pessoas.

Dando a meia volta disfarçadamente, ouviu o grito de uma mulher:

- Olha ela ali, olha! – dizia a enfermeira de cabelos loiro-palha, apontando para Claire.

Sem opções, Claire correu e 7 policiais estavam em seu encalço. Ela passou voando por um corredor e entraria na ala norte, se não fosse mais 3 policias parados no corredor, atirando contra ela. Para se proteger, ela escorregou no chão liso e parou atrás de uma maca. Imediatamente, Claire a virou, se escondendo atrás de seu escudo improvisado.

Os tiros faziam marcas no metal, e eles dispararam até as balas acabarem. Um líquido vermelho intenso começou a escorrer por baixo da maca. Três homens foram na direção do sangue, prontos para pegarem o corpo da mulher e joga-lo do 20° andar.

A moça estava caída na própria poça de sangue.

- Quem vai carregar esse presunto? – perguntou um dos seguranças de Emma.

Ao virar-se, viu apenas a bota da moça chutando seu abdome. Os outros dois que o estavam acompanhando atiraram com suas armas recém carregadas e receberam tiros de volta. Ao contrário do que eles pensaram, a falsa enfermeira estava armada sim, e o liquido vermelho escorrido debaixo da maca era de uma bolsa vazia de sangue de alguém.

Ela corria e atirava para trás sem se preocupar com quem acertava, embora uma idosa foi atingida na perna e um adolescente no peito. Os homens, derrubando tudo o que estava á frente, avançavam como uma manada de búfalos. Claire entrou no corredor 12 e fechou a porta atrás dela com um fino trinco. Tinha certeza que isso não atrasaria os caras nem em 5 minutos, mas de qualquer forma o ato de passar o trinco a tranqüilizou um pouco. Com a adrenalina a mil, Claire passou por várias portas, entrando em qualquer lugar onde fosse possível. Acabou numa espécie de necrotério interno do hospital. Viu um homem de jaleco e apontou a arma para ele.

- Entre ali – indicou o médico cujo o rosto Claire não conseguia enxergar.

Ela ficou parada por alguns segundos.

- Vai logo! – apressou ele.

Claire entrou dentro de uma gaveta refrigerada, usada para guardar cadáveres e fechou os olhos. Sentiu que o médico fechando o zíper do saco preto que ela estava deitada em cima. Depois disso, ela não viu mais nada, só sentiu-se sendo empurrada para a escuridão gélida.

Ouviu os homens entrando violentamente na sala.

- Você por acaso viu uma enfermeira ruiva passando por aqui? – perguntou um deles.

- Se ela não estiver morta, eu não a vi – respondeu o médico, calmamente.

Eles reviraram algumas coisas, pois Claire ouviu vários objetos quebrando.

- Por que essa selvageria, rapazes? Se vocês não conseguiram mata-la, ela não estará aqui.

- Tu ta me zuando, meu chapa? – perguntou um homenzarrão de voz estridente.

- Para com isso, Shawn! Não tem nada procurar em outros lugares.

Tudo ficou extremamente silencioso na sala. Sentiu-se puxada para fora e o calor da sala fez bem para ela.

- Agüente mais um pouco aí dentro – pediu ele.

O médico, então, colocou Claire numa maca. Pegou o elevador para o térreo e depois saiu por uma saída especial. Depois, ele abriu as portas de uma ambulância e colocou delicadamente o saco preto humano que carregava. Fechou as portas e pulou para a direção, dando partida.

Eles estavam há uns 10 minutos na estrada quando ele disse:

- Pode sair!

Claire conseguiu abrir o saco colocando os dedos numa fresta e puxando o zíper para baixo. Ela levantou-se e se alongou bem. Já estava pensando quem era seu salvador misterioso e o por quê dele ajudar. Ele abriu uma pequena janelinha que ligava a cabine ao motorista e, assim que ela viu quem era, todas as suas dúvidas foram respondidas.


	18. Greenpeace

A ambulância parou num beco sem saída. Claire contornou o automóvel e sentou-se do lado do motorista.

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – perguntou ela.

- Você disse que eu não me movia, não é? Então, eu me movi.

Leon suspirou fundo antes de começar sua explicação:

- Eu sabia que você colocaria aquele plano louco de se infiltrar no hospital como enfermeira. Depois que Rod me ligou e não descobriu nada, decidi jogar esse joguinho de disfarces. Coloquei esse bigode e o jaleco e pronto: eu era um médico. Na hora que aconteceu o tiroteio, eu estava no andar de cima quando vi vários guardas correndo e sabia que eles estavam atrás de você. Acompanhei-os relativamente de perto, vi quando você meteu o chute na barriga do cara e fugiu. Enquanto você descia as escadas, eu fui de elevador até o andar do necrotério. Por ser o subsolo e a ala mais deserta do hospital, suspeitei que era pra lá que você ia. Entrei na sala e me distraí por um momento observando as etiquetas das gavetas quando você entrou. Foi uma coincidência termos nos encontrado naquela sala. O resto nós dois sabemos.

- Leon, me descupe por ter sido tão rude. Você está sofrendo pelo nosso Dean também...

O casal permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Leon dirigia concentrado, procurando algum local para abandonar a ambulância enquanto Claire, de braços cruzados no colo de seu vestido sujo de sangue, estava pensativa.

O rádio da ambulância começou a fazer contatos, que não eram respondidos.

- Atenção, A-31. A-31, informe sua localização! – pedia insistentemente uma mulher.

- Emma me disse onde Dean está.

Leon, que tinha acabado de virar uma esquina movimentada, parou o veículo abruptamente.

- Como?

- Emma disse algo de "Reserva Natural". Não sei onde fica isso.

- Nem eu. Esse nome é muito genérico – concordou Leon.

- Bem, e você ligasse para o Rod e pedisse para ele ver onde fica?

Continuando o trajeto, Leon calou-se por um minuto e depois disse:

- Não vou pedir mais favores. Vou achar esse lugar sozinho. Afinal de contas, pra quê existe o Google?

Claire riu antes de ver onde eles estavam.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Não se preocupe, um amigo meu virá nos buscar.

- Você disse que não pediria mais favores – disse Claire, zombando.

- Mas isso foi antes de eu prometer. Vamos esperar ali naquela praça.

A noite caiu rapidamente. A rua estava vazia, fazia frio e ameaçava chover.

Uma pick-up de grande porte virou a esquina e invadiu o parquinho, dando duas piscadas rápidas de faróis.

- É ele. Venha!

Os dois entraram no carro, que seguiu a todo o vapor. Um homem, de cabelos quase laranja e residente da Espanha ajudou Leon e Claire. Ele os levou até a casa dele, forneceu roupas limpas e chamou um táxi.

- Obrigada, Fabrício! – agradeceu a mãe de Dean.

Dentro do táxi, Claire e Leon se mantiveram em silêncio. Ao olhar para o marido, percebeu que tinha algo a mais o incomodando. Ao entrarem no quarto do hotel e reencontrarem o poodle (que apesar de rosa era muito macho), Claire perguntou o que chateava Leon.

- Agora me lembrei. Aquela hora que eu disse que estava vendo as etiquetas dos cadáveres, vi um nome muito familiar. Um dos corpos foi identificado como E. Johanssen.

- Isso é impossível, querido. Eu estava lá em cima com Emma, como ela estaria já no andar de baixo?

- Me ocorreu que talvez não sejamos os únicos a brincar de disfarces. Por isso, acho que a informação que recebemos dela não confere.

Essa era a última coisa que Claire precisava: um balde de água fria, ou melhor, um iceberg congelando sua esperança. Sem saber como reagir, ela sentou-se na cama e afundou seu rosto no peito.

- Então fizemos tudo em vão?

- Não sei, meu amor. Podemos até checar essa informação, mas acho que será furada.

Num visível desespero, Claire disse:

- Deus! Não agüento mais essa agonia! Preferia que matassem logo nosso filho do que fazerem qualquer coisa que estão fazendo com ele agora.

- Infelizmente, o Dean é valioso para eles. Nós vamos conseguir. Descanse um pouco. Eu vou procurar sobre essa tal reserva e te aviso se achar algo, ok?

Desiludida, Claire deitou-se e forçou seus olhos a se fecharem.

Adormecida, a esposa de Leon não acompanhou a busca pela internet que ele fez.

Ao acordar, viu três páginas impressas ao lado da mesa de café. Leon estava tomando banho. Ela leu os papéis e disse:

- Três reservas naturais. Como vamos fazer para cobrir esses locais?

Leon, de roupão, saiu e viu a dúvida estampada no rosto de sua amada.

- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta. Teremos que escolher 2 apenas. Quem terminar de ver primeiro, vai para o que faltar.

Bebendo uma grande quantidade de café, Claire disse:

- Eu pego o zoológico.

A escolha de Leon demorou um pouco mais.

- Eu fico com o jardim botânico.

- E quem terminar as buscas por último fica com a Reserva Natural de Doñana. Essa me parece a mais extensa delas.

- A área é de 1500m². Por isso é melhor nós eliminarmos os lugares menores e depois partimos para Doñana – disse Leon.

- Certo, vamos nos preparar então.

- Que tipo de armamento você tem ai? – perguntou Leon.

- Uma Glock e só. Minha Sniper a polícia pegou.

- Não. Isso não é o suficiente.

Leon pegou sua carteira e dizia enquanto saia.

- Vou comprar suprimentos. Me espere aqui.

Uma hora e trinta minutos depois, Leon voltou com uma enorme mala preta.

- E então? – disse Claire, se aproximando para olhar o conteúdo da mala.

- Comprei 4 Uzis, uma clock para mim e mais munição.

- Você pegou aquelas munições que eu te pedi?

- Sim, querida. As balas são de borracha. As mesmas que você usou no hospital. Também comprei isso: coletes a prova de balas, leves e resistentes.

Claire e Leon se olharam por um tempo. Leon apenas afirmou o que eles já tinham dito através do olhar:

- Vamos nessa!


	19. Ajoelhado perante a Rainha

Leon foi o primeiro a sair, para não levantar suspeitas. Saiu com uma das motos que Claire alugou com o cartão de crédito falso de Esposita. Com uma mochila nas costas, nada em seu visual chamava a atenção. O que era bom, pois essa era a intenção. Durante aquela tarde, o casal planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e Leon sugeriu a utilização do mesmo sistema de comunicação que ele usou anteriormente no resgate de Sammy. E assim, quando o relógio marcou 18h15, o ex-RPD deixou o quarto do hotel e seguiu para o jardim botânico. A escolha, inclusive, havia gerado uma leve discórdia entre eles:

- Claire, acho melhor você ficar com o local das flores. Eu vou para o zôo.

- E por que?

- Bem, você sabe, né? O zôo tem muitos animais selvagens e ferozes, e no outro extremo apenas belas flores desabrochando. Como mulher gosta de flores, achei que você seria a ideal para ir.

- Sem chance. Eu fico com o zôo mesmo.

- Mas...

- Pare de ser machista, Leon! Você vai ver plantinhas e eu vou visitar os animais como havíamos combinado antes!

Encerrando o assunto, Claire foi até o banheiro. Leon sentou-se na cama e pegou o cãozinho rosa em seu colo.

- É, Chuck Norris. As mulheres são o sexo forte agora, você não acha?

Enquanto Claire saia do hotel, ela lembrou-se da conversa e riu. Apesar da distração momentânea, ela ainda sentia um vazio dentro dela. Mas o que restou desse buraco negro ia acabar quando Dean fosse finalmente encontrado.

Leon chegou rapidamente ao jardim botânico. Ficou contente pelo local estar fechado desde ás 17h. Sendo assim, ele pulou agilmente um muro de uma altura não tão desafiadora e caiu em pé do outro lado. Suas botas afundaram numa terra de cor muito escura e mal cheirosa. Olhando logo a frente, viu o aviso: "Adubo de excrementos".

Imediatamente o agente preferido do presidente tampou as narinas com as mãos e andou o mais rápido que pode, apesar do denso adubo não permitir uma rápida movimentação. Uma porta adiante revelou um caminho límpido e escuro. Acendendo sua lanterna, viu grandes mesas com plantas em cima. Para ele, era tudo verde, nada de diferente. Vasculhou mais um pouco, abriu armários, mexeu em gavetas, leu documentos e abriu alçapões e nada. Sem querer perder mais tempo, Leon fez contato com sua esposa.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou ela.

- Depois de estar atolado na merda, literalmente, eu vasculhei as salas e nada além de verde. E você?

- Bem, acabei de passar pelos hipopótamos. Ainda não vi nada de interessante, e para ajudar, o zoológico abriu uma expedição noturna com alunos da quinta série. Estou sendo cuidadosa para não ser vista.

- Qualquer coisa, me avise – pediu Leon, encerrando o contato.

Claire estava atenta às crianças e sempre tomava o caminho contrário da excursão e entrava em qualquer lugar que pudesse ser suspeito. Mas era em vão. Tudo extremamente normal. Ela já tinha andado por mais de 45 minutos e o tédio estava dominando-a.

"Só me faltava eu ter que entrar nos habitat dos bichos. Que idéia ridícula!" – pensou ela, se divertindo.

Mas ela ficou séria e viu que sua idéia tinha fundamento.

"Se eu tivesse que esconder uma entrada secreta, qual animal eu escolheria para ser meu guarda? Leão? Não, muito previsível. Onça? Tigre? Girafa? Cavalo? Elefante? Não, não..."

Determinada a resolver seu próprio desafio, Claire andava pelo zôo olhando atentamente os animais, tentando achar um guardião em potencial. A espécie selvagem era mantida distante dos bichos fofinhos. Ainda em sua busca, a mãe de Dean procurava sem parar, iluminando tudo o que podia com sua lanterna. Numa parte chamada "Covil da Naja Queen", estava escrito numa plaquinha que reverenciava a cobra mais velha da Reserva. Retirada das areias quentes do Saara, e blá, blá, blá.

Claire abriu a porta e entrou. O caminho, iluminado fracamente, mostrava as cobras se rastejando de um lado para o outro sem descansar. Havia 4 enormes vidros que mantinham as cobras longe da curiosidade dos humanos. No 5° vidro, maior de todos, uma ridícula decoração em vermelho, rosa e detalhada em ouro mostrava os aposentos da rainha e suas serventes. Uma naja enorme, quase do tamanho de uma jibóia, estava comicamente com uma coroa na cabeça, enquanto várias menores a acompanhavam. Iluminando com sua lanterna a decoração cara da Queen, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um objeto dourado, que correspondia a iluminação de sua lanterna com mais densidade, brilhava intensamente. Curiosa, Claire decidiu entrar no mei das cobras e descobrir o que era.

Não foi difícil abrir algumas portas via lockpic e entrar no covil das cobras. Munida de duas espécies de agarrões com cabo comprido, Claire entrou e arrebateu algumas cobras para longe. A cobra rainha não estava em nenhum lugar, e ignorando esse pensamento, Claire foi até sua caixa brilhante. Agachou-se perto dela e viu no topo um enorme diamante.

- Caramba, esses caras exageram com a cobra da realeza!

Abrindo a caixinha, ouviu um barulho muito baixo. Parecia daqueles chocalhos de criança, aqueles que ela dava para Dean e Sammy brincarem.

Olhando para trás, movendo só seu pescoço, Claire viu a enorme naja rainha, com metade de seu esguio corpo erguido, seu rabo balançando e sua boca aberta, mostrando duas enormes presas.

- Ho-oh.

Paralizada e indecisa, Claire não sabia o que fazer. Olhou de relance uma barra de ferro acima dela. Devia estar a 2m de altura, e a esposa de Leon não sabia se conseguiria alcançar (ela estava agachada. Até levantar e pegar impulso para o pulo, levaria um tempo que ela não tinha). Ainda parada, sem ao menos respirar direito, ela decidiu se arriscar.

Quando Claire pulou e agarrou com esforço a barra, a naja queen parecia ter adivinhado o que seria feito e deu o bote, fincando suas presas na bota dela.

Claire balançava a perna esquerda sem parar, tentando se livrar daquele anexo inconveniente, mas a cobra era resistente. Outras amiguinhas da mesma raça se rastejavam lentamente, parecendo apreciar o espetáculo. Ainda se balançando sem parar, tentando tirar aquela cobra de seu pé, Claire sentiu um tranco na barra de ferro. Pensou que seu peso fosse muito para o metal, que ia se desprender da parede, deixando-a cair e servir de banquete.

A barra estralou novamente. Claire ouviu um rangido e quando olhou para baixo, além da cobra em seu pé, viu o chão falso se abrindo. Algumas cobras caíram de uma altura incalculável, e com sucesso ela chutou a cobra contra a parede. A rainha se desprendeu e caiu junto com as outras.

Respirando aliviada, ela se perguntava como iria sair da sala do trono, pois não havia mais chão, só escuridão. Ainda pensando, sentiu um calor, aquecendo aos poucos suas mãos e ultrapassando a barreira de sua luva. Quando se deu conta, o metal que ela segurava estava vermelho e queimando.

Sem alternativa, Claire já pensou na queda de sei-la-quantos-metros e espatifada no chão, ainda servindo de janta para as cobras. Numa breve olhada para baixo, ela viu que um pano roxo começava abaixo da abertura, e parecia uma longa cortina. Não agüentando mais o arder de suas mãos, Claire só teve tempo de pegar sua faca no colete com uma das mãos e se soltar. Ao ser puxada pela gravidade, ela fincou sua faca na cortina roxa, que rasgava o pano impiedosamente. Demorou menos que 1 minuto para ela aterrissar em segurança. A faca rasgando a cortina ajudou-a a reduzir sua velocidade na queda.

Já a salva, o ambiente em que ela caiu era claro, as paredes feitas de metal maciço e portas de vidro escuro intermediavam os corredores. Respirando fundo, Claire esqueceu por um momento que as cobras também estavam lá, mais perto do que ela imaginava. A Naja Queen, mais nervosa do que antes, não fez alarme e deu um bote novamente. Com mais espaço e com a faca em mãos, a mãe de Dean pulou para o lado e fincou a lâmina na cobra. Um líquido viscoso e preto saía do ferimento do animal.

- Eca! Eu que não quero isso de volta – disse ela, se movendo e deixando a naja pregada na parede pela faca.

A única porta do recinto se abriu. Três guardas, de coletes, capacetes e fortemente armados, entraram atirando.

Claire se abaixou, voltando até a cobra e retirando a faca. Em seguida, atirou a faca na perna de um dos guardas e correu pela porta que eles entraram.

- Matem essa desgraçada! – gritou um dos homens, atirando.

Não deixando barato, a mãe de Dean atirou contra seus inimigos, se arrependendo de prezar a vida e ter escolhido balas de borracha.

Correndo e atirando, Claire fugia e atirava sem rumo enquanto os reforços chegavam. A cada corredor que atravessava, tentava observar rapidamente algo que pudesse ajuda-la, afinal de contas, 30 contra 1 não é muito justo. Numa dessas passadas rápidas, Claire atravessou uma porta e viu sua salvação no final do corredor. Era um elevador grande, possivelmente de carga, que tinha acabado de abrir as portas. Mesmo ofegante, cansada e com sede, ela precisava correr mais do que antes para dar conta dos 100 metros que a levariam até o elevador, para um destino desconhecido. Quase se jogando para frente, Claire tentava ir o mais rápido possível na medida que via as portas do elevador fechando-se lentamente. Há uns 5 metros, era quase impossível alcançar o elevador, pois as portas já estavam se fechando. Pegando impulso, Claire pulou e girou um pouco no ar, passando de lado na fresta da porta. Caiu no chão de metal do elevador, bateu a bacia fortemente e decidiu ficar um pouquinho no chão, a fim de suportar a dor.

Não havia se passado nem 5 segundos e ela ouviu um som seco de um "click".

- Levante-se!

Claire começou a gemer de dor, sentindo que alguma coisa se quebrou dentro dela.

O soldado, que estava coincidentemente no elevador, se aproximou pronto para chutar as já doloridas costelas de Claire. Mas ela segurou o pé do homem e levantando metade do corpo, deu uma cotovelada na perna do sujeito. Ele caiu e uma luta corporal começou. Ele, obviamente, não queria perder para uma mulher que valeria até 3 meses de salário como recompensa. E ela lutava por Dean. O homem, não muito forte, não deu problemas para Claire, que na oportunidade certa conseguiu afundar o nariz do indivíduo, que recuou imediatamente com o nariz quebrado. Pegando o soldado pela nuca, Claire bateu a cabeça dele quatro vezes até que finalmente o homem desmaiou. Claire pegou a metralhadora que o homem portava e uma granada.

Quando pode respirar, viu que o elevador continuava descendo.

"Não vai demorar muito para eles descerem também e me encontrarem. Preciso arrumar alguma forma disso não acontecer."

Quando o elevador parou e abriu vagarosamente suas portas, Claire apontou sua arma para o vazio. Parou no vão da porta, impedindo que o elevador fechasse suas portas e subisse. Pensou mais um pouco e chegou a uma absurda conclusão. Ela sabia que isso a prejudicaria também, mas era melhor ela impedir os soldados.

Ela saiu do elevador de carga num salto, tomou uma distancia segura e cuidadosamente retirou o pino da granada. Esperou até que as portas estivessem quase fechadas e lançou a granada. O objeto caiu do lado de dentro e imediatamente explodiu.

Claire não viu nada, pois se abaixou e cobriu o rosto. Quando os barulhos da destruição amenizaram, ela só viu fogo.

Com sua arma empunhada, Claire andou em frente. Ao contrário do outro andar, com visual futurista e hi-tech, esse parecia ser de um local horrivelmente velho. As paredes eram de metal, mas desgastadas pelo tempo e maltratadas pela ferrugem. As portas não eram eletrônicas e nem tinham maçaneta – tinham válvulas para que as mesmas fossem abertas. Ao contrário do que Claire pensava, com um mínimo esforço ela conseguiu girar a válvula e entrar. Medindo cada um de seus passos, com a metralhadora roubada em mãos, ela ficava cada vez mais confusa. Ao chegar no final da sala, uma porta de madeira pintada dava acesso a outro cômodo estranho. Dessa vez, o ambiente era igual o do andar de cima, equipado com tecnologia de ponta. Ainda andando alarmada, Claire viu uma câmera à frente. Para um local como aquele, era difícil creditar no tamanho da câmera, que parecia ser uma filmadora bem antiga. E por sorte, a luz vermelha estava desligada. A mãe de Dean se sentia perdida naquele labirinto de metal, mesmo assim não se desesperou e continuou em frente. Viu uma sala com um leitor de cartão ao lado. Para tamanha segurança, algo muito valioso estaria do outro lado daquela porta. Seria o seu filho? Pensando em como arrombar aquela porta altamente impenetrável, um golpe de sorte a atingiu em cheio. Uma conversa no corredor podia ser ouvida. Eram dois homens. Claire se escondeu e viu os homens de jaleco branco se despediram. Um eles, um homem calvo e de óculos fundo-de-garrafa se aproximou e passou seu cartão. Nesse momento, Claire deu uma voadora e derrubou o homem, que devia ser tão fraco que já estava inconsciente antes de cair no chão. Pegando o cientista pelas pernas, ela despejou o homem para fora da sala e fechou a porta. Com o cartão do cientista com ela, o calvo não conseguiria entrar tão cedo. Continuou caminhando por um estreito corredor escuro até que chegou do outro lado. O ambiente interno se assemelhava com uma casa. Um papel de parede floral e tapete amarelo davam ao local um ar caseiro. Dois sofás estavam encostados na parede direita, como se fosse uma sala de espera de um consultório. Continuou andando e olhou para os móveis típicos de uma casa que estavam lá: mesa de jantar, televisão, fogão, lava-louças, etc. Ela sabia que tudo aquilo era fachada e se intrigou para saber o que aquela casa falsa escondia.

Uma porta mais á frente solicitava o cartão para ser aberta. Claire passou o objeto no leitor e a porta se abriu. Lá dentro, viu um quarto com paredes azuis e pôsteres de super-heróis colados. Uma televisão LCD tinha um Playstation de ultima geração conectado a ela, e uma pilha de jogos jazia ao lado dos aparelhos. Com o coração palpitando, seu instinto de mãe já sabia: Dean tinha estado lá. Já chamando pelo filho, Claire começou a revirar o quarto em bisca dele. Mas não achou nada. Uma porta de vidro dentro do recinto deu acesso a outro quarto. Um quarto rosa, com uma enorme casa de bonecas, diversos bichos de pelúcia e bonecos de porcelana de vários tamanhos olhavam Claire com seus olhos vazios. No chão, o corpo de pano de um boneco de terninho e um boneco de vestido estava decapitado. A cabeça deles, reduzida a cacos brancos foram encontradas mais a frente. Ainda chamando pelo filho e revirando tudo naquele quarto rosa, ela novamente não achou nada. Saiu para o corredor e pegou o caminho da esquerda. Abriu uma porta de vidro escura e estava no ambiente hi-tech de novo. Passou por um machado e uma enorme mangueira ligada a um hidrante, todos bem lacrados dentro de vidraças. A frente, mais uma porta que requeria o cartão para liberar a entrada. Claire entrou na sala escura e acendeu sua lanterna. Um computador estava ligado, apenas a tela do equipamento iluminava o local. Claire foi até o teclado e apertou o ENTER esperando que nada acontecesse. Ao pressionar o botão, um alto rugido dos geradores trabalhando a assustou e as luzes começaram a acender de duas em duas, iluminando a extensa sala. Ao terminar a iluminação, um último objeto ficou reluzente com a forte luz que o envolvia. A luz era tão forte que Claire teve que se aproximar para tentar desvendar o que estava dentro daquele enorme recipiente. Aproximou seu rosto do vidro e tampou a boca, tentando manter o desespero dentro dela. Ela tremia sem parar e só se acalmou quando berrou:

- DEAN!

Sim, ele estava lá. Seu precioso filho, respirando inconscientemente debaixo do líquido verde. Seu corpinho frágil estava nú, e seus braços horrivelmente costurados ao torso por enormes linhas pretas.

Claire chorava enquanto tentava quebrar o vidro impenetrável.

- Não! Não! – repetia ela, enquanto golpeava com a coronha de sua metralhadora o vidro, sem sucesso.

Um pensamento relâmpago em meio ao seu desespero a fez lembrar do machado que estava lá fora.

- Espere aqui, querido. Mamãe já volta. Agüente firme!

Abrindo a porta e a deixando escancarada, Claire correu em direção do machado. Mas se sentiu totalmente frustrada quando viu a proteção de vidro estraçalhada no chão e o machado sumido.

- Não pode ser! – dizia ela, angustiada.

Mesmo acreditando que não conseguiria tirar Dean daquela cápsula com as próprias mãos, ela procuraria algum jeito. Ela tinha que achar algum jeito.

Ao voltar para sala, uma figura feminina olhava seu filho através do vidro.

- Vire-se! – ordenou Claire.

Uma adolescente, aparentemente 16 anos, de cabelos castanhos e mechas rosas, vestindo uma blusa vermelha, uma saia amarela com uma legging verde e tênis roxo segurava o machado, nervosa.

- Solte isso e eu não te mato – disse Claire.

- Você não entende! Se eu deixar vocês saírem daqui, ele vai me comer viva!

Lágrimas começaram a rolar abaixo pelo rosto da jovem.

- Está tudo bem, menina. Me dê esse machado e ninguém sai ferido.

- Eu não posso! Largue a sua arma, agora!!! – gritou ela.

Mudando um pouco a abordagem, Claire tentou fazer amizade com a garota.

- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar minha metralhadora no chão, mas você deve fazer o mesmo com o machado.

- Você primeiro! – disse Vick, brava.

Mal Claire tinha se agachado e a babá já estava em cima dela, tentando golpeá-la. Claire desviou-se da afiada lamina. O machado fincou na mesa ao lado do computador. Imediatamente, a mãe de Dean jogou-se contra a garota, a derrubou no chão, e mesmo sendo a favor dos direitos da criança e do adolescente, socou a garota no rosto. Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou o machado. A menina, chorando e gemendo de dor, permaneceu deitada.

Claire seguiu para onde Dean estava. Atrás dela, Vick gritava numa mistura de raiva e medo e sem desistir, ousou partir para cima da mãe de Dean de novo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha a mínima chance.

Num senso de bondade e dó, ao ver a garota correndo com o rosto sangrando e ardendo em fúria, Claire virou o machado e acertou o braço da garota com o lado contrário da lamina. O golpe foi tão forte que o osso da babá se deslocou e ela ganhou uma bela fratura exposta. Impressionada e em choque, só assim Vick desistiu e correu, chorando e cambaleando.

Respirando fundo, havia mais coisas a se pensar do que uma garota que provavelmente já estava perdida. Segurando o machado com toda a sua força, Claire golpeou o vidro com o machado várias e várias vezes. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas pancadas deu no vidro quando este finalmente começou a demonstrar tímidas rachaduras. Mesmo com os braços doendo, ela sentia que estava cada vez mais próxima e não parou. Investia nos golpes fortes e finalmente o vidro cedeu. Numa explosão de água, Claire conseguiu pegar o filho que foi levado até seus braços pela força da enxurrada.

- Dean! Querido! – dizia ela, checando o pulso e a respiração do pequenino.

Por sorte, o garoto respirava, mais ainda estava dopado.

Se aproveitando desse momento, a última coisa que Claire gostaria que Dean visse era o que tinham feito com ele. Pegou seu canivete e conseguiu cortar as linhas que costuravam o braço dele ao corpo. No final, nenhuma marca podia ser notada. Após isso, Claire pegou seu filho no colo e chorou aliviada e feliz.

- Mamãe? – disse ele, fracamente.

- Eu estou aqui, querido. Eu estou com você.

Aos poucos ele recobrou a consciência e abraçou sua mãe forte.

- Eu pensei que você, o papai e a Sammy tivessem morrido.

- Não acredite em nada que falaram, meu filho. Agora me diga: eles fizeram algo com você?

- Eu não me lembro. Mamãe, eles fizeram algo comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Não, Dean. Você está bem. Mamãe nunca mais vai deixar essas pessoas se aproximarem de você, ok?

- OK – disse ele, sonolento.

- Bom.

Mãe e filho ainda se abraçavam, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido quando o rádio de Claire bipou. Durante esse tempo todo, ela tinha esquecido que poderia contatar Leon.

- Leon, ele está comigo. Dean está vivo! – dizia ela, emocionada.

- Graças a Deus. Estou a caminho. Onde você está?

O contato começou a fragmentar.

- Zôo-----cobra-------- rainha-----secreta------elev------explodi----------------------

- Claire? Claire????

Leon tentou arrumar a freqüência do rádio, mas a comunicação já tinha sido perdida e não voltava mais.

Ele estava no portão de entrada do zôo. As crianças já entravam no ônibus, exaustas pelo passeio noturno, por isso, ninguém ligou em ver um homem de roupas de soldado e colete preto invadir o zôo.

Leon tentava contatar sua esposa, mas sem sucesso. Lembrou-se das ultimas palavras dela e se guiou pela placa que indicava onde a exposição de cobras ficava.

Claire levou seu filho até o quarto estranho e ele vestiu uma roupa qualquer. A mãe de Dean o colocou sentado na beira da cama. Ela parecia estar mais consciente.

- Consegue andar, querido?

- Estou com muito sono, mamãe.

- Precisamos sair o mais rápido possível, Dean. Preciso que você agüente acordado só mais um pouquinho, ta bem?

- Ta – respondeu o garoto, coçando os olhos.

Com a mão esquerda segurando seu filho pelas mãos e a direita empunhando a metralhadora, Claire saiu com seus sentidos totalmente alertas.

Em um corredor muito distante, um homem moreno de jaleco branco assoviava uma canção. Entrou na sala de controle e resolveu baixar um seriado. Ele continuava assoviando quando ouviu um ruído bem baixinho. Levantou-se e alarmado, seguiu o som, que ao se aproximar parecia um choro.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou ele.

- Doutor?

- Vick, é você?

O som vinha de dentro de uma porta semi-aberta destinada a matérias de limpeza. Quando Vick ouviu os passos do Doutor se aproximando, ela berrou:

- Não abra essa porta!

- O que está acontecendo, mulher? – perguntou ele, irritado.

- A mãe do pirralho veio buscá-lo. Eu tentei impedí-la, mas... – disse ela, não segurando o choro.

Dr. Yvisk não tinha prestado atenção no que a falsa babá disse. Ele sentia um cheiro que o deixava completamente atiçado. Não eram os perfumes dos desinfetantes que ele gostava. Era um cheirinho de ferrugem que ele conhecia muito bem. Era sangue.

- O que você disse?

Vick repetiu sua fala num tom mais desesperado do que antes.

Se apressando para os monitores, ele viu Claire e o garoto no quarto experimental. Digitou rapidamente seu login e senha e ligou o sistema de segurança. Antes de voltar a conversar com a babá, ele abriu uma gaveta e pegou um pertence que tinha sido usado a pouco tempo: um facão afiado.

- Obrigado por ter me alertado. Graças a você, essa mulher não sairá viva daqui.

Yvisk se aproximou da porta e a abriu lentamente. Vick estava sentada no meio de dois armários, a blusa dela suja de sangue servindo de embrulho para seu braço e deixando um sutiã rosa cobrir seu busto.

Ao ver o doutor, a garota arregalou os olhos. Yvisk estava com uma expressão calma e serena e as mãos nas costas.

- Deixe-me ver isso.

- Não! – disse ela, se encolhendo ainda mais.

Ele agachou-se perto dela e com um tom quase paternal, exclamou ao ver a o osso da babá num ângulo de 90 graus fora da pele.

- Pobrezinha... Sabe que se não cuidar logo, esse ferimento vai infeccionar e terá que amputar seu braço.

Completamente assustada, Vick afundou seu rosto no peito e chorou.

- Antes que seja tarde para você, deixe-me ajudá-la.

A adolescente de cabelos rosa só percebeu o perigo quando viu um objeto brilhante nas mãos do cientista. Ela gritou sem parar e seu sofrimento ecoou pelos corredores vazios até que nada mais pôde ser ouvido.

Depois de arrumarem uma roupa qualquer no quarto experimental para Dean usar, ele e sua mãe correram adiante. Os corredores idênticos os confundiam. Ao atravessarem uma porta dupla de vidro, Claire pediu para que Dean esperasse por ela e verificou brevemente o local. Onde estariam os guardas que não tinham aparecido até agora? Sendo assim, a barra estava limpa.

- Venha, querido.

Dean se aproximou e parou há alguns metros de Claire.

- Mamãe, o que é aquilo ali? – disse ele, apontando para cima, fora do campo de visão de Claire, que estava de costas para o objeto.

Ao virar-se, viu um estranho mecanismo mecânico saindo do teto. Quando estava completamente desdobrado, o mecanismo revelou-se uma metralhadora parecida com uma Gatling Gun. Um ruído baixo foi aumentando, a máquina se preparando para atirar no alvo recém-programado: Dean Redfield-Kennedy.

Claire só teve tempo de se jogar em cima do filho e receber a saraivada de balas. Enquanto apertava seu filho contra seu corpo, o colete dela era todo perfurado pela rajada de fúria da máquina. Depois de acabarem as balas, o ruído alto se tornou baixo e a arma voltou para seu lugar na abertura do teto.

Durante um momento, ambos não se mexeram.

- Dean?

- Mamãe?

Claire se afastou um pouco do filho. Ela suava frio e seu filho estava extremamente assustado.

- Você está machucado?

- Não – disse ele.

Levantando-se num pulo, Claire pegou Dean no colo e correu.

- Como você não se feriu? – perguntou ele.

- O colete conseguiu segurar as balas. Não se preocupe, mamãe está bem.

Enquanto carregava seu filho, tentando achar uma saída para aquele inferno, Claire sentiu um líquido quente escorrendo por sua nuca. Naquele momento, a visão dela embaçou e suas pernas perderam as forças. Claire caiu de cara no chão e impulsionou Dean, que escorregou, se distanciando em 1 metro e meio da mãe. Ele levantou-se alarmado e alcançou sua mãe, se agachando perto dela.

- Mamãe, o que foi? – perguntou ele, sem ver o ferimento na cabeça da mãe.

- Sua irmã... Lenneth... está viva. Diga isso... para o seu pai quando... quando ele... chegar....

Dean lembrava-se muito bem desse nome. Descobriu que sua irmã gêmea tinha morrido quando ele tinha 5 anos. Sempre imaginou como seria se ela esivesse viva, e agora sua mãe lhe confirmava isso.

Claire já não suportava a dor repentina e fechou os olhos.

- Mamãe! O que está acontecendo? Eu estou com medo! – dizia o menino, sentado ao lado da mãe.


	20. Dentro da cidade de vidro

Há muitos metros acima do laboratório, Leon chegou à sala de exposição das rastejantes. Não foi difícil compreender o que sua esposa tinha dito a respeito de cobras e rainhas. Contornando rapidamente o vidro, ele sabia que estava no caminho certo, pois a porta estava aberta. Entrou correndo e quase caiu no abismo que tinha logo na entrada da sala.

Um enorme buraco jazia no lugar de um piso firme e concreto. Leon acendeu um flare e o jogou. O objeto brilhante caiu onde já não era mais possível ver a luminosidade emitida por ele.

Leon então cravou o gancho de sua Grapple Gun no teto e se puxou para cima. Em seguida, fez o inverso e lentamente desceu sustentado por sua arma para a escuridão.

Ao ver uma distancia segura, Leon soltou o gancho e caiu ajoelhado. Levantou-se e massageou um pouco os braços. Mas não deu tempo dele descansar: alguns guardas já estavam esperando com armas em mãos.

- Coloque as mãos na cabeça! – ordenou um deles.

Leon apontava seu par de Uzis para os inimigos. Num gesto de desdém, ele estendeu a arma, se rendendo e desafiando alguém a pega-la.

- Rocco, vá e desarme esse cara! – ordenou outro guarda.

Rocco, que era um soldado magrelo e que apresentava receio nos olhos, se aproximou cautelosamente.

Na sala de controle, a satisfação do Dr. Yvisk parecia não acabar mais. Ele tinha visto o exato momento que Claire protegeu o filho da saraivada de balas, mas sucumbiu em seguida. E agora, aquele que Yvisk sabia exatamente quem era, tinha acabado de chegar para resgatar seus entes amados.

- Isso está melhor do que seriado! Vamos colocar mais ação nesse dramalhão! - disse ele, rindo e se deliciando com mais pedaços de carne da suculenta Vick.

O Doutor colocou seu login e senha novamente e numa determinada tela, clicou na opção ON.

Na sala onde Leon e os soldados estavam, uma luz azul que fazia um contorno decorado no teto piscou por cinco segundos.

Rocco ainda não tinha abordado Leon, e a mão dele parecia fazer a metralhadora chacoalhar cada vez mais.

- Tá com medinho? - disse Leon, zombeiro.

Quando apenas centímetros separavam a linha imperceptível entre Leon e seu adversário, a arma de Rocco foi violentamente sugada. De repente, todos os objetos de metal foram abruptamente parar no teto. O sistema magnético foi ativado, e agora a arma de todos (e um objeto de metal de formato no mínimo desconfiável) estavam presas no alto, inclusive as Uzis de Leon.

Sem esperar um milagre para as armas retornarem ao chão, Leon partiu para cima dos soldados. O primeiro foi pego distraído e tomou um belo soco na pança. Com o grito de dor, os outros despertaram da oração silenciosa para que a gravidade trouxesse as armas de volta e voaram para cima do ex-RPD. Apesar de bem-preparados, nada superava o longo treinamento em artes marciais e outras táticas de combate que o homem preferido do presidente aprendera durante tantos anos. Um guarda pretensioso tentou, em vão, acertar Leon no rosto. Ele, por sua vez, se defendeu e contra-atacou, jogando o homem para cima de seus colegas de trabalho. Nesse jogo de boliche humano, ele derrubou 5 pinos-com-vida.


	21. Inimigos aliados

Enquanto seu pai travava uma batalha com os guardas na entrada do complexo subterrâneo, o garotinho Dean cutucava a mãe, sem obter resposta. Ele nem viu que uma pessoa estava observando toda a situação de perto.

- Lenneth?

Dean virou-se e viu Leny, com um vestido branco sujo de barro e graxa.

- Eles me chamavam de Lenneth antes.

Ignorando a garota, Dean continuava chamando a mãe.

O desespero de Dean aumentou quando viu o sangue de sua mãe escorrendo pelo piso branco. Ele gritava o nome de sua protetora.

- Então ela é minha mãe? Ela ficava me chamando de monstrenga? – disse Leny, visivelmente brava.

- Não! Ela nunca falou isso de você! A gente pensou que você estava morta! – disse Dean, levantando a voz embargada de desespero.

Ele virou-se e continuou balançando sua mãe imóvel.

Dean estava ocupado demais para perceber a revolução que acontecia dentro da cabeça da pequena Leny/Lenneth. Tudo o que ela acreditou um dia se foi. Seus pais não eram cruéis como Emma disse. E agora que Leny sabia que sempre teve pais e que foi tirada deles, a revolta começou a dominá-la. Nesses anos todos, ela sempre teve pessoas que se importavam com ela, mas eles não permitiram que Leny vivesse com sua família. Eles preferiram injetar muitas substâncias nela, usar tratamentos de choque e tortura para que a garota revelasse o que realmente era capaz.

Lenneth chorou, mas rapidamente a tristeza foi tomada pela raiva e amargura. Ela gritou. Um grito cheio de dor e ódio. Um choro alto, forte e amargurado.

Dean, assustado, olhou para trás e não acreditou no que via. Leny estava chorando com todas as suas forças, e quando abriu os olhos, não tinham mais a graciosidade dos belos olhos verdes. Agora, suas pupilas foram tomadas de um branco intenso, como se ela não tivesse olhos. A garota abriu os braços e como aqueles ilusionistas de programas de TV, Lenneth flutuou até ficar muito próxima do teto. E mesmo com toda essa manifestação, ainda não tinha tirado tudo de ruim que a garotinha sentia dentro dela.

Horrorizado, Dean viu uma névoa negra e densa se formar atrás dela. Com um movimento dos braços para frente, Leny jogou toda aquela fumaça preta adiante. Ao ver tudo aquilo, Dean só teve tempo de gritar e abraçar sua mãe caída no chão.

Sem saber de nada que acontecia no outro extremo, mais e mais guardas tentavam paralisar Leon em vão. O último grito de Lenneth ecoou por todos os corredores e chegou até eles. Em seguida, uma névoa densa e preta os atingiu. Leon se abaixou e protegeu o rosto. Quando se levantou, viu que apenas as luzes de neon de emergência estavam ativas. O restante do circuito elétrico tinha sido destruído.

O restante dos guardas, aparentemente sem ferimentos, levantaram-se lentamente.

- Que p$#%a é essa? - disse um deles quando ouviu um alarme extremamente alto.

Armados apenas com a coragem, todos ouviam passos se aproximando rapidamente.

- Parado aí! - disse Rocco, com a voz mais firme que pode fazer.

Mas o pedido não foi acatado. Aos poucos, criaturas similares a robôs apareciam. O primeiro, de vestimentas verdes, tinha os braços compridos demais, totalmente desproporcionais ao corpo. Suas mãos pareciam enormes tacos de golfe. O segundo, com uma cabeça maior do que o tronco tinha um visor vermelho no lugar dos olhos que davam contraste a roupa vermelha. O terceiro vestia uma roupagem prateada. Seu metal era mais escuro do que o dos outros, em suas costas jaziam 12 tentáculos, 6 virados para a esquerda e 6 para a direita. A ponta de todos parecia ser de um material bem afiado. Atrás do líder de prata, mais réplicas dos soldados verdes e vermelhos chegavam. Todos pararam a uma distancia dos outros seres-humanos.

Os soldados, todos em stand-by, aparentavam aguardar algum comando.

Ninguém reparou que as luzes azuis - que informavam o sistema magnético ativo - piscou por 5 segundos. As armas então, puxados pela gravidade, caíram.

Com o barulho das armas batendo no chão, parecia que o comando tinha sido dado. O robô prata emitiu um som estrondoso e os demais foram para frente com toda a força. Mais uma batalha começava. Agora, Leon se aliava involuntariamente a seus inimigos. Todos eles tinham um objetivo em comum: viver.

Rolando no chão, Leon alcançou suas Uzis e atirou num robô vermelho. Esse não ofereceu muita resistência, pois assim que foi atingido pelas balas velozes, ficou parado e depois de muitas faíscas, explodiu.

- Atirem primeiro nos vermelhos! - gritou Leon.

Os restantes dos guardas estavam correndo ou tentando atirar. Um dos robôs verdes golpeou três guardas de uma vez com suas mãos de tacos de golfe, decapitando-os em um segundo.

Enquanto todos gastavam sua munição, os robôs vermelhos e verdes caíam sem muito esforço, talvez fossem protótipos inacabados.

Quando todos eles estavam vencidos, o robô prateado estava parado no mesmo lugar onde ele ordenara a matança. Seus sistemas registraram a baixa de seus subordinados, todos explodidos e que agora a única serventia deles era iluminar o caminho feito tochas com seus restos cibernéticos.

Saindo de seu estado de dormência, ele não ficou paradinho enquanto as balas o atingiam, como as versões vermelhas e verdes faziam. Os tentáculos das costas do robô se movimentaram numa rapidez incrível. Oito soldados nem perceberam o perigo iminente até terem sido fisgados. A lança dos tentáculos atingiram os soldados abaixo do queixo, os erguendo e tornando-os um espeto. Como se não bastasse, uma carga elétrica de mais de 5000 volts foi descarregada, torrando os corpos. Aquilo parecia um churrasco bizarro e de muito mau gosto.

Leon e os outros ainda atiravam, mas nada era páreo para deter aquela invenção da engenharia quase perfeita. Quando quatro soldados na frente de Leon foram pegos, o marido de Claire rolou por baixo dos corpos, agora erguidos e sendo cuidadosamente destroçados pelo robô. O ex-RPD podia ver perfeitamente os tentáculos trabalhando de um ângulo que nenhum cineasta de Hollywood teria imaginação para um filme de horror. Leon puxou um pequeno revólver de seu colete e atirou dez pontos luminosos no suporte dos tentáculos. Os pontinhos brilhavam cada vez mais rápidos.

- Protejam-se!!!

Logo após o aviso, as dez bombas, representadas pelos mínimos pontinhos vermelhos de pisca-pisca, explodiram. O corpo robótico do líder foi despedaçado juntamente com as carcaças de suas vítimas.


	22. Ajuda inesperada

Nas paredes, sangue. Nos rodapés, ossos. No chão, entranhas humanas. Esse era o cenário que Leon e mais dois sobreviventes viam depois da explosão que desativou o robô prateado.

- Oh, Céus! Eu nunca quis trabalhar disso! Mas minha mãe me forçou, eu não tive escolha! Queria ter sido cabeleireiro, ou quem sabe estilista! Por que? Por que? – choramingava Rocco.

- Qual é, cara! Nada de se render agora, precisamos sair daqui! – dizia o parceiro dele.

- Mas não temos condições de sair. Aquela sirigaita destruiu o único elevador que nos dava acesso ao mundo exterior.

Leon se aproximou dos dois:

- Hey! De quem vocês estão falando?

- Uma mulher invadiu nossa base, bateu em alguns colegas nossos e ao descer para o T-20, jogou uma bomba e detonou o elevador.

- Onde essa mulher está agora? – indagou Leon.

- Tá pensando que eu sou a mãe Diná pra adivinhar, é? – disse Rocco.

Leon já tinha perdido a paciência há muito tempo. Agarrando Rocco pelo colarinho, o ex-RPD prensou o rapaz na parede e gritou:

- Essa "sirigaita" que você está falando é minha esposa, e ela está lá embaixo com meu filho. Me diga agora como eu chego até eles!

- Já te disse que eu... Ouch! – exclamou Rocco ao bater com a cabeça na parede.

O companheiro dele parecia nem se importar com o ocorrido. Deixou Leon e o outro e seguiu adiante. Ele sabia de uma entrada que dava acesso ao andar T-20 e não queria ter que competir para sair vivo de lá. Sendo assim, o soldado Tobias prosseguiu tranquilamente.

- Olha, meu querido, não tem jeito de descer, eu já falei!

Leon bateu a cabeça de Rocco novamente e depois o soltou.

- Droga! – bufou ele, dando um soco na parede.

Ele tentou contatar Claire mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

- Onde fica a sala de controle?

Rocco ainda passava as mãos freneticamente na cabeça numa tentativa de aliviar sua dor.

- Eu posso piorar sua dor de cabeça e ir além, deixando-o todo dolorido. Vai arriscar? – disse Leon, num tom ameaçador.

- Direita, esquerda, terceiro corredor, esquerda de novo. Verá uma porta com uma plaquinha de "Sala de Controle". Satisfeito? – disse Rocco, irônico.

Leon nem percebeu a ironia. Pegou uma submachine gun no chão e já se dirigia para a direita quando ouviu Rocco o chamar.

- Ei, psiu! Você vai precisar disso!

E jogou um cartão azul.

- Err... obrigado.

- Vá se ferrar – disse o guarda, com uma voz fininha.

Fazendo o caminho dito pelo magricelo, Leon chegou à porta e passou seu cartão.

Ao entrar, a sala estava completamente escura devido à queda de energia. Perto da porta, havia um dispositivo protegido por um vidro que ativava o gerador. Leon deu uma cotovelada no vidro e abaixou a alavanca. Não demorou até que um enorme ranger colocou o gerador para funcionar. Em segundos, as luzes estavam acesas, como eram antes.

Agora ele podia ver perfeitamente o que tinha na sala. Vários computadores e telas LCD monitoravam cada um dos corredores. Quando se aproximou de uma televisão 42 polegadas, viu um prato com alguns ossos pequenos e um pedaço de carne crua boiando no sangue.

"Isso que é gostar de bife mal-passado" – pensou ele.

Leon entrou por uma porta lateral perto da tv de 42 polegadas e viu um grande mapa pendurado na parede. Rapidamente, ele pegou um marcador na mesa e fez o trajeto que daria até T-20. Pelos cálculos, ele teria que descer até onde o elevador estava caído e achar uma bifurcação. Ele estaria um andar acima de seu destino, mas qualquer abertura da tubulação seria suficiente para que descesse para T-20.

Ele tirou uma foto das marcações que tinha feito com seu celular pois o mapa era muito grande para levar consigo.

Antes de sair, ele decidiu vasculhar a sala mais um pouco a fim de coletar dados. Quando entrou em outra porta, viu o corpo de uma jovem totalmente mutilado. Pedaços se espalhavam no chão e os braços e pernas da vítima estavam faltando. Somente depois Leon perceberia que aqueles ossos no prato eram da mão e aquele bife era a coxa de Vick.

Sem mais novidades, ele seguiu rumo a T-20.


	23. Passarinho sem asa

Leon forçava a abertura da porta do elevador com um pé-de-cabra já fazia algum tempo. Depois de muito tentar, ele finalmente conseguiu afastar as portas de metal. Olhando para baixo, ele conseguia ver o elevador ardendo em chamas e uma fumaça cinza e carregada subindo. Tinha que pensar em alguma forma de descer sem inalar aquela fumaça toda.

Enquanto isso, Rocco estava desiludido. Tinha preguiça de ficar procurando o local certo para fugir daquele horror. Ele continuava sentado na mesma posição de antes quando viu Leon se aproximando.

- Pensei que eu tivesse te dado tudo – disse ele, irônico.

- Sim, foi de grande ajuda o cartão, mas preciso saber onde é que fica o armamento de vocês...

- Oras, eu te disse onde ficava a sala de monitoria. Você não achou no mapa onde ficava?

- Não. Os setores estão descritos por números, e como eu não trabalho aqui, é difícil saber o que é o quê... – falava Leon calmamente, tentando ignorar o veneno de Rocco.

- Bem, as armas ficam guardadas no T-15, setor 44E.

- Obrigado!

Leon virou-se e seguiria novamente para a sala de controle, mas ele parou no meio do caminho e perguntou:

- Hey, Rocco, você não quer sair daqui?

O rapaz ainda estava sentado.

- E pra quê? Minha vida é uma porcaria, eu não tenho nada lá fora. Apesar das reclamações, aqui eu tinha um emprego, abrigo, comida e roupa lavada.

- Sim, mas não sei se você percebeu que todo esse complexo já encerrou as atividades e não vai durar muito tempo.

- E o que diabos eu vou fazer? – choramingava Rocco.

- Por quê não deixa pra pensar nisso quando estiver fora daqui? A não ser que sua vontade de permanecer aqui seja tão grande a ponto de você não se importar de ir pelos ares junto com essa espelunca. Nesse caso, bom proveito – Leon disse, seguindo em frente.

Quando o marido de Claire já tinha anotado o caminho que o levaria para T-15, Rocco apareceu.

- Acho que você vai precisar de um guia – Rocco falou num tom brincalhão.

Seguindo em frente, Rocco fez uma pequena parada no almoxarifado e abriu seu armário. Fotos e adesivos davam um toque pessoal no meio de pistolas e munições. O proprietário no armário pegou duas máscaras, uma magnun e munição para a arma dele e deu alguns cartuchos para Leon.

Ao chegarem no elevador, a fumaça tóxica que fora produzida pelo elevador em chamas tinha quase desaparecido.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor usarmos isso – disse Rocco, passando uma das máscaras para seu aliado.

O marido de Claire desceu as escadas de mão primeiro.

- Desça mais dois lances de escada e entre pela porta à esquerda.

Quando faltava um lance para chegar à entrada de T-15, ouviu-se um enorme ranger.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Rocco, desesperado.

- Está vendo algo? – indagou Leon, apontando para cima.

O soldado tirou sua máscara e forçou sua visão. Não enxergava nada.

Nesse momento, a escada que os dois estava começou a tremer.

Ambos se seguraram firmemente à escada. Rocco estava a poucos metros acima de Leon quando viu de onde o ranger vinha. Parecia ser outro elevador, que vinha da superfície do zôo, fazia seu trajeto descendo calmamente sem problemas através dos aços danificados pela explosão que Claire causou.

- Desce logo!!! – berrou Rocco, quase se jogando para baixo.

Leon conseguiu alcançar o local da porta de T-15, mas com uma única diferença: eles estavam do lado direito e a entrada jazia do outro lado. Mas o ex-policial nem teve tempo de pensar em como chegaria do outro lado.

Rocco gritou com uma voz fina. Quando Leon olhou para cima, viu parte da escada onde seu recente aliado estava sucumbir, ficando num ângulo de 90° graus. Por infelicidade, Rocco ficou pendurado na ponta que dava direto para o abismo. Era impossível ele alcançar a continuação da escada.

- Agüenta firme! – gritou Leon, subindo apressadamente.

O pobre rapaz, já não agüentando seu próprio peso, perdeu as forças e caiu.


	24. Árdua batalha

Todos já ouviram histórias de pessoas que encararam a morte de frente e viram suas vidas passarem em suas mentes como se fosse um filme. Para Rocco, não foi diferente. Ele viu diversas cenas de sua vida que ele preferia esquecer. Ele sempre foi renegado pela família, caçoado pelos tão chamados "amigos" e discriminado na organização que trabalhava. Quando sentiu o calor das chamas se aproximando de seu corpo, um pensamento de paz e liberdade tomou seu corpo. Ele estava pronto para partir.

Foi então que ele sentiu uma fisgada nas costas e foi puxado para o lado bruscamente.

- Ouch! – disse ele, após bater a cabeça na parede.

Olhou para cima e viu Leon se esforçando tremendamente para manter em punhos uma arma de onde saia um grosso cabo de aço. Ele então apertou de leve o gatilho e suspendeu Rocco até onde ele pudesse alcançar a escada. De lá, ele conseguiu alcançar a entrada da tubulação. Leon desceu e seguiu atrás dele.

- Obrigado por me salvar.

- Não se acostume – disse Leon.

Eles andaram engatinhando durante algum tempo até que pararam em cima de uma grade. Lá embaixo, dava para ver uma mesa com um laptop e diversos papéis espalhados pelo chão.

- Bem, eu vou ficando por aqui – Rocco falou.

- E por quê?

- Eu pego as armas e encontro você. Siga em frente e na terceira bifurcação à direita desça na segunda entrada e siga reto. Você estará no T-20, o andar onde aquela biruta da sua mulher explodiu o elevador.

- Ta certo. Te vejo depois.

Rocco levantou cuidadosamente a grade e pulou, caindo em cima de uma mesa.

Leon continuou engatinhando até chegar onde Rocco o instruiu. O ex-RPD então deu uma cotovelada na grade e pulou no buraco. Deslizou sem parar nos canos ásperos como uma criança brincando no escorregador quando finalmente caiu de bunda no chão.

Passando as mãos de leve no traseiro, Leon tirou sua metralhadora das costas colocou a mão na maçaneta.

Abriu a porta cautelosamente e se deparou com um corredor de decoração estranha. Se ele não tivesse visto tudo nos outros andares, poderia jurar que estava dentro de uma residência. O papel de parede alegre e os móveis cuidadosamente limpos e ajeitados o faziam sentir-se confortável. Sem se iludir com aquela calmaria, Leon continuou andando e apontando para tudo que achava suspeito. Abriu mais duas portas e prosseguia pelos corredores quando algo chamou-lhe a atenção. Um choro de criança soava baixinho atrás de uma porta azul.

- Dean? – perguntou o pai, com o coração saltitante.

Abrindo a porta, ele viu o quarto onde Dean passara aqueles intermináveis dias. Viu algumas roupas jogadas em cima da cama e de alguma forma ele sabia que seu filho estivera ali.

Ele pensava se Claire já havia encontrado o adorado filho quando um rápido reflexo apareceu e sumiu numa porta de vidro. Leon correu com sua arma em punhos e chutou o vidro. Dentro do quarto rosa, apenas as bonecas preenchiam o recinto com suas inanimadas presenças. Vendo que era inútil perder tempo ali, Leon virou-se, pronto para sair. Mas algo impediu sua retirada. Um gemido baixo foi se tornando cada vez mais alto. Quando Leon percebeu, as bonecas de porcelana haviam ganhado vida. Uma coleção bizarra de adoráveis bonecas sangrando e chorando marchava em sua direção. Sem hesitar, o pai de Dean metralhou as criaturas.

- Agora a Umbrella também anima brinquedos? – perguntou-se Leon.

Ele mal falou e sentiu algo penetrando suas costas. A garra, fincada no ex-policial, o ergueu e o jogou contra a parede. Sem render-se a dor, ele se levantou e atirou numa aranha gigante que andava agilmente pelo teto. Depois da saraivada de tiros, as balas da metralhadora acabaram. Sem alternativa, ele pegou sua arma portátil e atirou três projéteis vermelhos no animal e correu para se proteger atrás da penteadeira. Exatos 10 segundos depois os projéteis explodiram, espalhando gosma verde por todo o quarto rosado.

Saindo de seu esconderijo, Leon não perdeu tempo e correu para fora, pisando em alguns filhotes de aranha que sobreviveram ao ataque.

A sorte não estava do lado do Sr. Kennedy. Equipado apenas com sua arma com apenas 4 projéteis explosivos, uma lanterna e sua faca de combate, ele sequer pensava em desistir. A família dele estava lá e ele tinha que encontrá-los. Com a lanterna e a faca em mãos, Leon abriu a porta de metal mais à frente girando uma manivela. O recinto seguinte estava escuro, salvo pelos fios soltos de energia que iluminavam o chão num fraco tom de azul. Andando em passos firmes e rápidos, ele iluminava tudo o que havia pela frente. O círculo de luz de sua lanterna iluminou uma silhueta de longe.

- Claire? – perguntou ele, quase correndo em direção dela.

A sombra feminina se virou. Uma mulher quase seminua, com um lenço roxo cobrindo-lhe o rosto e duas espadas Sai nas mãos não vacilou e pulou para cima de Leon. Preparado para receber o ataque, Leon deitou-se no chão e quando a mulher chegou perto, ele chutou-a no abdome, fazendo-a voar longe.

Misteriosamente, a luz acendeu. O lenço da mulher estava no chão e quando o pai de Dean olhou, viu o rosto completamente desfigurado da mulher.

Ela, cheia de ódio, investiu novamente com a ponta das armas viradas para frente. Leon rapidamente virou-se, mas ela foi mais rápida e conseguiu acertar o rosto dele. Com o impacto do corte, ele se agachou e tomou um belo gancho no queixo. A mulher riu. Uma risada estrondosa e maléfica.

Sem querer deixar barato, Leon levantou-se e conforme o esperado, a mulher investiu no ataque novamente. Ele jogou seu corpo para frente e lançou-se para cima da furiosa, conseguindo agarrar seus pulsos. A garota então bateu sua testa contra a dele e Leon chutou-a instantaneamente. Quando a moça foi para trás, Leon correu e socou o rosto deformado e posicionou-se atrás da mulher, aplicando-lhe uma chave de braço. Inacreditavelmente, ela deu uma cambalhota no ar, acertando novamente o queixo de Leon. Correndo, a moça deu uma pirueta e pegou suas armas, que estavam caídas no chão.

- Pelo jeito essa daí vai me dar muito trabalho.

Vendo que não tinha alternativa, Leon sacou sua arma e atirou um projétil na direção da inimiga. Ela rodou uma das espadas Sai e acertou o objeto como se fosse um taco de baseball, mandando a bolinha pisca-pisca para o teto.

- Sem chance! – exclamou Leon, boquiaberto.

Furiosa, a mulher pulou para cima do ex-policial novamente. Leon correu para a parede e executou uma daquelas acrobacias dignas do Jackie Chan – apoiou seus pés na parede e deu uma cambalhota para trás, deixando a desfigurada bater sua cabeça na sólida placa de metal. Quando a moça virou-se, Leon forçou seu antebraço no pescoço da adversária. Naturalmente, ela abriu a boca para urrar. Foi nessa hora que Leon colocou seu revólver dentro da boca da inimiga e atirou seus últimos 3 projéteis. Pulando para trás, ele desejava voltar no tempo e ter ajustado o intervalo de detonação das bombas. Engasgada e tossindo, ela jogou uma das Sai para frente. Leon desviou-se de uma, mas não conseguiu evitar a trajetória da outra Sai, que atravessou seu ombro esquerdo. Tossindo e babando como uma louca, a mulher correu decidida na direção de Leon, querendo terminar ao que tinha começado. Foi aí que os projéteis explodiram, jogando sangue, tripas e ossos para o alto. Apesar de ter usado seus braços para se proteger, Leon estava com as roupas impregnadas com os restos da lutadora. Exausto, o pai de Dean deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente no chão. Apoiando suas costas machucadas na parede, ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, puxando de uma só vez a arma fincada no seu ombro esquerdo. Sem agüentar a dor, ele gritou e esbravejou todos os palavrões que ele sabia. Ainda xingando, ele pegou um pano que estava guardado em um dos bolsos do colete e apertou a perfuração do ombro com toda a força, a fim de estancar o sangramento.

O coração e a respiração do marido de Claire foram lentamente voltando ao ritmo normal. A garganta de Leon estava seca, as dores nas costas e nos ombros eram latejantes e intensas.

Sendo assim, ele resolveu descansar um pouco antes de continuar em frente, pois agora ele estava mais ferrado do que nunca: só tinha um braço bom, uma faca e nenhuma resistência.


	25. Distorção infantil

- Nossa cara, como você ta péssimo!

Leon acordou num pulo. Rocco estava do lado dele, segurando uma mala preta.

- Você me assustou! Conseguiu pegar as armas, finalmente!

- Peguei sim, mas pelo jeito que você tá, não vai conseguir levantar nem um porrete – disse Rocco.

Se esforçando para se levantar e arrependido por não carregar seus analgésicos no bolso, ele abriu a mala e pegou uma submachine gun.

- Fala sério, mona! Você definitivamente não vai conseguir usar isso com uma mão só!

- Chega de blá-blá-blá. Vamos embora – disse Leon, irritado.

- Sim, senhor.

Seguiram pelos corredores até chegarem numa porta onde o leitor de cartão estava piscando. O acesso milagrosamente estava liberado.

- Alguém chegou antes da gente – concluiu Rocco.

- Deve ter sido a Claire. Espero que eles estejam bem.

Assim que Leon passou pela porta, um estrondoso rugido fez Rocco parar e olhar para trás. Uma grade de proteção em metal maciço desceu rapidamente, formando uma barreira entre os dois.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rocco, com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não sei. Tente achar alguma sala de controle desse andar que eu vou continuar por esse lado.

Inseguro, o soldado apenas balançou a cabeça e correu.

Leon abriu a porta girando uma manivela e entrou. Deparou-se num corredor metálico silencioso. Entretanto esse silêncio foi quebrado por um pedido de socorro:

- Papai!!!

Imediatamente Leon seguiu a voz do garoto, gritando:

- Dean! Dean!

Quando virou-se, de uma maneira sobrenatural ele não estava mais no laboratório. Olhando para os lados, ele estava numa grande sala de aula. As carteiras estavam perfeitamente alinhadas e o sol brilhando pela janela era simplesmente surreal.

- Mas que diabo está acontecendo?

A porta da sala de aula abriu quando um alarme soou fortemente. O mecanismo anti-incêndio regou toda a escola, esguichando água numa tentativa de conter o fogo. Quando Leon correu para fora, viu vários corpos minúsculos torrados. Aquelas pobres crianças haviam sido carbonizadas.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou o pai de Dean, com pesar.

Do meio das chamas, uma criança com o corpo em chamas saiu gritando. Leon não sabia o que fazer quando a menina, já queimada em mais de 90%, caiu do seu lado e morreu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – gritava ele.

Quando tentou sair, ouviu uma voz:

- Você é corajoso. Chegou onde ninguém conseguiu.

A criança carbonizada estava falando.

- Isso é impossível!

- Vocês, adultos, acham fácil abandonarem quem mais precisa. Tem filhos e os jogam na lata de lixo para que eles sirvam de ração para cachorros de rua! – berrava a criança.

- Nem todos são assim – Leon tentava argumentar.

- É claro que são assim. Todos nós somos vítimas de pais negligentes que não se importam com seus dependentes!

- Eu não sou desse tipo! – exclamou Leon.

- Ah, não é? Então você irá me amar? – disse a menina carbonizada, mudando seu tom de voz.

Engolindo a seco, o ex-RPD não sabia o que dizer.

- Você vai me amar? Vai sim, vai sim...

Conforme a pobre garotinha queimada se aproximava de Leon em passos lentos, as outras crianças mortas também levantavam e seguiam marchando a líder.

- Papai, papai, papai! – chamavam todos os pequenos em uma só voz.

Paralisado com o que via, sentiu um forte aperto no calcanhar. Era uma criança rastejante, que subia nas costas de Leon. Quando ele se deu conta, todas aquelas crianças estavam em cima dele. O abraçavam e o sufocavam, sempre chamando pelo pai. Leon já estava ficando sem ar quando ouviu um chamado diferente.

- Pai! Pai!

Ele tentou livrar-se do sufocamento em vão. A única coisa que conseguiu foi ver entre as frestas humanas o que ele ansiava ter visto.

- Dean! Dean! – gritava num tom abafado.

- Pare com isso! Você está machucando o MEU pai! – disse Dean.

Misteriosamente, o cenário escolar havia sumido. Leon estava deitado, recuperando seu fôlego. Dean correu até seu progenitor e o abraçou.

- Isso é mais um delírio? – perguntou o Sr. Kennedy num sussurro.

- Não, papai. Eu estou aqui! Graças a Deus você chegou – disse o garotinho, explodindo num choro desesperado.

Leon levantou-se e abraçou seu filho.

- O que houve? Onde está sua mãe?

Dean só chorava e soluçava sem parar.

- Me fale, Dean! – pediu o pai num tom autoritário.

- Acho que a mamãe está... está... – tentou concluir Dean, que caiu aos prantos novamente.

- Está tudo bem, filho. Leve-me até ela.

Correndo pelos corredores, Dean abriu uma porta dupla e estava no corredor idêntico aos outros. Andando em passos firmes, não demorou para avistar sua esposa caída na poça de sangue.

- Claire! – gritou Leon com toda sua força.

O marido de Claire praticamente voou em direção de sua amada e se ajoelhou perante ela. A primeira coisa que checou foi seu pulso. Estava fraco, porém o coração daquela mãe guerreira ainda lutava.

O ex-RPD abraçou fortemente a esposa e a carregou no colo.

- Sabe onde fica a enfermaria, ou algo do tipo? – perguntou ele, seguindo sem rumo com sua esposa nos braços.

- Não sei – disse o rapazinho, quase chorando.

- Eu sei!

Olhando para o lado, viram uma garotinha de vestido sujo e visivelmente ferida.

- Quem é você?

- Ela é a Leny, pai. É sua...

Num sinal visível de desaprovação de Leny, Dean imediatamente calou-se.

- Posso levá-los até o laboratório experimental. Fica nesse andar.

Leon ainda se perguntava o que uma menina tão pequena fazia naquele lugar caótico. Ele sequer notou a semelhança entre ela e seu filho pois estava muito ocupado pensando no bem-estar de Claire.

- Por aqui – disse Leny, seguindo pelos tão-conhecidos corredores.

Numa porta dupla azul, Dean e sua desconhecida irmã abriram passagem para Leon. Com delicadeza, Claire foi colocada numa maca. Ela gemeu baixinho, parecendo reclamar da falta de seu marido.

- Está tudo bem, querida.

As crianças pularam para o lado da mãe, cada um pegando uma de suas mãos e ficando de prontidão enquanto Leon se perdia no enorme estoque de medicamentos. Infelizmente ele não era médico e não tinha a mínima idéia do que dar para confortar sua mulher.

- Tente dar o remédio do vidrinho laranja – sugeriu Leny, que apareceu de supetão na porta.

- E como sabe que esse medicamento é certo? – perguntou ele.

- Eu apenas sei – disse a garotinha, colocando as mãos para trás e abaixando seu rostinho envergonhado.

Pegando o vidrinho em mãos, nenhuma descrição indicava o uso do remédio. Apenas um código marcava a medicação.

- Merda! – gritou Leon, revoltado.

- Use o terminal de consulta a sua esquerda – sugeriu Leny.

Agora a menininha estava deixando Leon intrigado. Ele se dirigiu até um leitor de código de barras e posicionou o vidrinho embaixo do laser. No visor LCD acima, uma completa bula virtual foi exibida. Os princípios ativos do componente estancavam o sangramento interno ou externo, além de contém uma mínima dose de morfina. Isso era tudo o que eles precisavam.

Pegando uma seringa e rasgando sua embalagem com os dentes, o marido de Claire preencheu o recipiente e bateu levemente no vidro duas vezes.

- Dean, peque aquele elástico para mim!

Obedecendo a indicação do pai, Dean pegou o solicitado.

- Leny, estique o braço dela!

Pegando delicadamente na mão de sua mãe, Leny esticou de leve até que Leon conseguiu achar uma veia. Amarrou o elástico em volta do braço esquerdo de Claire e a veia saltitante dela avisava que estava pronta para receber o remédio. Uma breve picada e todo o líquido laranja foi absorvido pelo corpo de Claire.

- Muito bem, meus ajudantes mirins. Obrigado!

Aliviado, Leon deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente numa cadeira ao lado do leito.

- É questão de tempo até virem atrás da gente – disse Leny.

- Não tem ninguém aqui – rebateu Dean.

- Tem sim!

- Não tem!

- Tem sim!

- Não tem!

- Parem, vocês dois! Parecem até irmãos – disse Leon, de olhos fechados.

Um pequeno estalo fez Leon abrir os olhos. Ele pensou no que havia acabo de dizer e olhou Dean e Leny, lado a lado. A semelhança entre eles era inacreditável.

- Meu Deus! – disse ele, pulando da cadeira.

Leny estava sentada e viu a expressão surpresa que a encarava de longe. A garotinha lentamente ficou em pé.

Em passos longos, Leon agachou perto de Leny e a olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhinhos inocentes de uma criança encarando os já encharcados olhos de Leon.

- Lenneth?

A garotinha nada respondeu. Apenas abraçou fortemente o que ela poderia finalmente dizer "pai".

- Meu Deus, isso é um milagre! Milagre! – exclamava ele, emocionado.

Dean estava assistindo tudo e se sentiu isolado. Seu pai fez um sinal e ele foi convidado a participar da comovente reunião familiar.

- Dean... Dean... – chamava uma voz, baixinho.

- Mamãe?

Leon se levantou imediatamente e foi em direção à esposa.

- O segundo milagre do dia! – exclamou ele.

- Leon! Você conseguiu chegar – disse ela, numa fala mole.

- Sim, todos estamos bem.

Leny se aproximou receosa.

- Tem alguém vindo.

- Como? – indagou Leon.

Não demorou até ouvirem batidas na porta e berros. Por sorte, a porta estava trancada. Mas isso não serviria de empecilhos, pois diversas faíscas em linha reta cortavam o metal lentamente.

- Alegria de pobre dura pouco – disse Leon.

- Papai! – gritavam as duas crianças.

- Claire, venha! – disse Leon, puxando a esposa zonza pelo braço.

Eles correram até uma porta de vidro. Lá dentro, nada além dos medicamentos.

- Droga! – disse o ex-policial, sentindo-se encurralado.

- Ali – disse Claire, quase recuperada, apontando para a entrada de um duto.

O pai de família correu e forçou a abertura da grade chutando com toda a força. Quando já estava torta o suficiente, puxou-a com as mãos. Uma passagem pequena o suficiente para as crianças passarem.

- Entrem, rápido!

Obedecendo ao pai, as duas crianças fizeram o ordenado.

- Fiquem aí – pediu Leon.

- Não! Você fez tanto estrago na grade que eles saberão que as crianças foram por aí e atirarão com certeza – disse Claire, encostada na estante com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Sua mãe tem razão. Sigam em frente, nós acharemos vocês.

- Mas, pai!

- Sem mas! Você é um homenzinho forte, Dean. Sei que você consegue! Confio em você!

Entusiasmado com as palavras do pai, Dean entrou no duto. Leny já estava lá dentro, esperando por ele.

- Cuide de sua irmã! – os pequenos ouviram o eco da voz de Leon.

Correndo até a sala, viu que faltava pouco para que as portas fossem derrubadas.

- Leon, o que você fez? – gritou a esposa dele, histérica.

Ele encarou sua amada, sem nada para dizer.

Claire olhava para o vazio do duto. Depois virou-se, furiosa:

- Como você deixou eles seguirem sozinhos?

- Mas foi você que disse que...

- E agora, como faremos para rastreá-los? – dizia ela, descontrolada por ter perdido o filho e a filha que nem sabia ainda.

- Dean e Leny sabem se cuidar. Se preocupe com a gente!

Logo após essas palavras, o som das pesadas portas caindo foi ouvido. Agora era Claire que esperava pelo terceiro milagre.


	26. CheckMate

A porta dupla de metal despencou no chão, fazendo um enorme barulho. Enquanto dois homens guardavam as ferramentas utilizadas para derrubar a porta, outro se adiantou e fez sinais com as mãos, orientando seus subordinados. Com a tática rapidamente formulada, 5 soldados entraram com suas armas empunhadas. Seus olhares atentos vasculhavam cada canto da sala.

- Nada aqui! – gritou um deles.

- Vazio!

- Não tem ninguém aqui!

- Tudo limpo!

O chefe da operação bufou de raiva:

- Maldição! Onde será que eles estão?

O último dos homens estava vasculhando a sala dos medicamentos. Imediatamente, sua visão apurada detectou algo anormal e de certa forma previsível. A grade que daria para a tubulação estava grosseiramente amassada. Sem pensar duas vezes, o homem retirou a grade e atirou lá dentro para todos os lados (embora só seus braços com a arma pudesse alcançar o interior).

- Caramba! Eu poderia jurar que tinha alguém lá dentro!

"E eu poderia jurar que você vai se ferrar" – pensou Leon, chegando de mansinho perto do soldado.

Quando sentiu a presença do ex-RPD, já era tarde demais. Leon pulou e acertou um chute na cabeça de seu rival, que bateu sua "cachola" com tudo na parede e apagou.

- Vamos logo, Ben! – chamava um dos companheiros, impaciente.

Foi quando ele viu um pequeno movimento atrás de um dos armários do local. Apontou sua arma na direção do vulto mas não teve tempo hábil para atirar, pois o objeto subitamente se moveu e caiu em cima do soldado.

- O que há? – perguntou outro homem quando entrou na sala. Uma mulher de colete e cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo fora responsável pela queda do armário de metal.

Claire viu que o homem estava com o laser de sua arma apontado para sua testa e ficou parada.

- Sua va---

Uma sinfonia de tiros fez o soldado cair e não terminar seu xingamento.

Agora já era muito tarde para pensar numa fuga discreta e silenciosa. Mais homens chegavam e eram baleados pelas armas de seus companheiros, que "voluntariamente" a emprestaram para o casal.

Um deles, com uma espingarda na mão, atirou nos dois, que pularam e se esconderam atrás de mesas tombadas pela busca feita anteriormente.

O capitão, que planejara toda a operação, se escondeu. Estava com vergonha de sua estratégia ter falhado, de trabalhar com pessoas tão idiotas e de ter sido enganado por quem quer que estivesse dentro da salinha. Ele esperaria até que o indivíduo saísse e mandaria bala.

Não demorou muito para que um homem, de cabelos castanhos e visivelmente ferido saísse. Quando apertou o gatilho, uma mulher praticamente voou em direção ao marido e ambos rolaram no chão.

- Seus ratos imundos! – esbravejava o capitão.

Ainda no chão, Claire atirou no chefe da operação, que se ajoelhou e depois caiu no chão, banhando seu celular com sangue.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou a quase-ruiva.

- Sim. Obrigado pelo salvamento. Nunca fiquei tão feliz por você ter pulado em mim.

Pela primeira vez, Claire sorriu timidamente. Leon ficou contente, pois sua mulher estava de volta.

Claire, curiosa, foi revistar o falecido capitão.

- Por que será que eles perdem tanto tempo nos xingando ao invés de atirarem? – filosofou Leon, se divertindo. Claire balançou os ombros:

- Sei lá! Melhor pra gente, não é mesmo? E por falar nisso...

Ela pegou o celular do capanga.

- O que vai fazer com isso?

Para responder, Claire estendeu o braço, mostrando o visor do aparelho.

- Ele estava acompanhando esse pontinho rosa, que agora está no T-16.

Leon apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda e perguntou:

- Será que eles estão rastreando a Leny?

- Leny? Esse é o nome da garotinha que está com nosso filho?

O marido de Claire escolheu as palavras que falaria a seguir cautelosamente:

- Ela não é só a acompanhante dele, querida. Ela é sua...

- Nós temos a localização deles, Leon – exclamou ela, ignorando as palavras de seu marido – Vamos até lá encontrá-los!

Suspirando com pesar, Leon consentiu. Falaria a verdade para a esposa numa melhor ocasião.


	27. EscondeEsconde

Leny e Dean rastejavam pelos enormes canos que ligavam os andares da fortaleza abaixo do zoológico. De vez em quando, tinham que fazer um grande esforço para escalarem algumas vigas para alcançarem os andares superiores. Mas para crianças sapecas, isso era moleza.

- Falta muito para chegarmos? – perguntou o garotinho – Estou com fome!

- Agora não falta – disse ela, firmemente – Apenas mais dois andares para chegarmos ao tubarão.

- Tubarão? – Dean fez uma careta involuntária.

- É assim que chamamos o submarino do T-10.

Sem entender, o menino achou melhor não perguntar mais nada. Achava que às vezes, sua agora irmã Leny agia como um adulto, dando ordens e dizendo coisas que não condiziam com a idade dela. Pensou em tudo o que ele sofreu naquele laboratório subterrâneo e multiplicou esses sofrimentos por muitos números, não sendo capaz de chegar a um resultado satisfatório (ele só sabia a tabuada do número 2). Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Leny era uma menina sofrida.

A garotinha de repente parou.

- O que foi? – questionou o irmão.

- Shhhh!!! – disse ela, colocando o dedo na boca.

Pela fina fresta da grade, era possível ver a movimentação de homens com colete. Outro, de jaleco branco, conversou com um deles.

- O que acha?

- O chefe nos avisou que isso iria acontecer. Ele sabia que os pais do garoto viriam atrás dele – falou o soldado careca. Vendo a dúvida estampada no rosto do colega, ele completou: - São sobreviventes de Raccoon City, manja? Aquele desastre biológico que ocorreu há quase 15 anos atrás.

- Hmmm... Acha que eles vão conseguir sair daqui vivos? – perguntou o doutor de branco.

- Sim, eles sairão vivos daqui. Acabamos de receber instruções para deixá-los partir. Ordens da alta cúpula da empresa, manja?

- Manjo – respondeu o médico, cansado de ouvir a gíria de seu colega.

- Todos os elevadores e saídas estão liberadas para que eles possam sair. Assim o pessoal da "Genética" poderá obter e analisar os dados externos da garotinha.

- Hmmm... – o médico apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda.

Dean e Leny prestaram atenção na conversa, mas a distância só fez chegar até eles poucas palavras, tais como 'biológico', 'Raccoon', 'manja', 'liberados e 'sair'.

- Será que poderemos sair daqui? – Leny estava ansiosa.

- Não sei. Para sairmos precisaremos chegar até o tubarão, não é mesmo?

- Tem razão. Vamos!

Entusiasmada, Leny engatinhou rapidamente por alguns minutos até chegarem ao final da tubulação. Uma grade estava bloqueando o caminho deles.

- Venha, Dean, me ajude!

As duas crianças de sete anos chutaram as grades com todas as suas forças e conseguiram fragilizá-la. Com mais alguns chutes, a proteção caiu. Quem saiu primeiro foi Dean, zelando pela segurança da irmã. Balançando as mãos, autorizou a saída de Leny.

- E agora?

- Vamos por aqui – disse Leny, esticando o braço.

A dupla correu para o norte quando dois homens de colete e capacete, armado com suas metralhadoras viraram o corredor e apareceram de repente na frente deles.

Quando ambos se viraram para percorrer o caminho de volta, mais duas pessoas armadas interceptaram a passagem deles.

Dean colocou seu corpo na frente de Leny, rezando para que um milagre acontecesse.

Apontando suas miras laser na testa dos pequenos inocentes, os guardas não estavam cientes da ordem de não matar os fugitivos. Seus corações de pedra tirariam a vida das duas crianças para conquistarem um grande bônus em dinheiro no final do mês.

Porém os primeiros soldados que encontraram os garotos foram mais rápidos e atiraram.

Leny e Dean fecharam os olhos e caíram no chão.


End file.
